Viramos Garotas?
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Por algum motivo inexplicável, os G-boys se transformam em garotas. Enquanto descobrem como e porque estão nessa situação, eles tem que fingir serem meninas. Conseguirão eles realizar mais essa missão?
1. A mudança

Título: Viramos garotas? 

Autora: Serennity Winner LeFay

Casais: 1x2, 3x4 e, influenciada pela fic da Say-chan e da Goddess-chan, 5X13

Avisos: comédia e flufly. Se você odeia ver os pilotos Gundam em situações constrangedoras, eu aconselho a não ler essa fic.

Disclaimer: por mais que eu ame os pilotos gundam, eles não me pertencem. E esse é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (imaginem se a gente ganhasse por fim que escreve?)

Sinopse: Por algum motivo inexplicável, os G-boys se transformam em garotas. Enquanto descobrem como e porque estão nessa situação, eles tem que fingir serem garotas. Conseguirão eles realizar mais essa missão?

Capítulo 1- A mudança

Não sei como aconteceu. Não sei mesmo, já que isso é cientificamente impossível de acontecer. Só sei que aconteceu. Parece besteira, idiotice minha. Devo estar até ficando maluco. Ou isso tudo é um sonho doido? Não pode ser. Não deve ser. Já bati minha cabeça na parede inúmeras vezes, e tudo o que eu consegui foi um galo na cabeça. O fato é: eu virei uma garota.

Pois é. Eu, Quatre Raberba Winner, agora sou uma garota. Parece maluquice. Nem nos meus piores pesadelos eu imaginei tamanha tragédia! Minha aparência não sofreu alterações tão drásticas assim. Quer dizer, na medida do possível. Meu corpo ficou bastante feminino, com belas curvas e seios fartos. Meus cabelos continuam loiros, mas ganharam uns bons centímetros a mais, chegando até mais ou menos a minha cintura, e apresentam leves ondulações. Minhas unhas parecem estar mais compridas agora, e muito bem cuidadas. Meus olhos continuam azuis como antes, mas parece-me que meus cílios estão mais longos. Pode ser só impressão minhas, mas acho que minhas mãos parecem mais delicadas do que antes. Conseqüências da mudança, imagino. É difícil olhar-me no espelho e acreditar que a imagem que vejo sou eu mesmo. Ou eu mesma. Isso confunde a cabeça da gente, sabe? Eu só gostaria de saber como é que isso aconteceu.

Saio da frente do espelho e me dirijo ao banheiro. Sinto que meu pijama agora está muito largo em alguns pontos, e mais justo em outros, como o quadril e o busto. Chego ao vaso sanitário e abaixo minha calça. Com um susto, lembro-me que também isso mudou. Abaixo a tampa do vaso e sento-me. Com um suspiro, percebo que vai ser complicado me adaptar. Mas por quanto tempo? Não sei.... Nem ao menos consigo entender como cheguei a ficar assim!

Dou a descarga, lavo minhas mãos, abro o armarinho do banheiro e pego minha escova de dentes. Coloco a pasta nela e começo a escovar os dentes.

Será que os outros pilotos também estão assim? Quero dizer, também se encontram nessa incômoda condição feminina? Riu sozinho, ao imaginar qual será a reação de cada um. Mas sou cruelmente tirado dos meus pensamentos por uma voz que reconheço como sendo uma versão feminina de Duo, gritando a plenos pulmões:

- Pelo amor de Deus, o que houve comigo???

É, pelo visto eles também mudaram bastante durante essas horinhas de sono. Volto para o quarto e vou atrás de minha escova de cabelo. Pelo visto muitos nós se formaram durante a noite, é difícil tirá-los. Agora eu sei como o Duo sofre. Ou sofria..... Depois de ajeitar meu novo cabelo comprido, desço as escadas para me deparar com três moças na sala de estar. Todas elas com alguma semelhança com os meus amigos.

- Pelo visto nem o Quatre escapou dessa... - resmungou uma moça oriental com cabelos pretos e lisos amarrados num rabo de cavalo que ia até o meio de suas costas. Seus olhos escuros demonstravam hostilidade e repulsa.

- Bom dia, Quatre!! Dormir bem?

A garota a minha frente era pouco mais alta do que eu, tinha brilhantes olhos violetas e cabelos castanhos e também lisos que iam até o joelho. A tradicional franja ainda cobria a testa de meu amigo, mas agora ela parecia mais arrumada e jeitosa.

Estranhei um pouco a pergunta, e me virei para uma garota de cabelos castanho-escuros todo repicado, indo pouco abaixo do ombro, sentada de braços e pernas cruzados no sofá, encarando o tapete da sala.

- Hey, Heero. Porque o Duo tá assim?

O japonês deu de ombros.

- É que eu estou achando o máximo ser garota! - respondeu-me o próprio - Por causa do meu cabelo, a maioria das pessoas achava que eu era uma menina. Sempre morri de curiosidade de saber como seria ser uma.

Comecei a rir junto com ele, sob o olhar de reprovação de Wufei, até que uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem perguntou, do alto da escada:

- Estão rindo por que?

Assustado, voltei meu olhar para a escada, e vi Trowa, alto, com seus olhos verdes faiscando, e seu cabelo castanho até a altura do queixo, com a franja virada de lado, de modo a mostrar seu rosto inteiro.

Fiquei admirando-o boquiaberto por alguns instantes, até que Heero se levantou.

- Agora que já estão todos acordados, podemos conversar sobre isso. Trowa, qual a sua opinião sobre o que aconteceu?

- Sinceramente, Heero, eu não faço idéia. Não é normal acordarmos e descobrirmos que por algum motivo estranho mudamos de sexo. E isso não pode ter acontecido naturalmente. Tampouco temos cicatrizes de cirurgias.

- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas esse pijama está me incomodando. Precisamos de roupas femininas. - disse Duo alegremente

Todos nós concordamos. Tomamos um rápido café da manhã, vestimos as roupas mais femininas que encontramos em casa e fomos ao shopping.

Como nenhum de nós sabia dirigir algo que não fossem Mobile Suits, Duo sugeriu que pegássemos o metrô (1). A estação era aqui perto, e, duas estações depois, ficava o shopping. Parece fácil, mas nenhum de nós imaginou onde isso ia dar. Aliás, nós nunca havíamos usado meios de transporte público. Chegamos na estação e vimos que as pessoas se dirigiam diretamente às catracas. Sem esperar, fomos para lá e forçamos o aparelho, como todas as pessoas ali faziam. Mas o nosso nem se mexia. Wufei começou a xingar Deus e o mundo, atraindo a atenção de um guarda, que nos explicou que primeiro deveríamos comprar um bilhete.

Envergonhados, demos meia volta e Heero foi comprar os tais bilhetes. Realmente, quando se enfia-o na máquina, ela funciona perfeitamente.

Passadas as catracas, descemos pela escada rolante e vimos duas plataformas. Duo queria ir para uma, e Wufei insistia na outra. Enquanto os dois brigavam, eu e Trowa fomos até um mapa que tinha ali perto verificar para que lado tínhamos que ir. Duo estava certo, afinal.

Entramos tranqüilamente no trem, e não demorou muito para Duo começar a provocar.

- Hey, Wuffy! Eu estava certo, você viu?

- Certa, Maxwell, certa. - sussurrava-lhe Heero

- Okay, okay, Hee-chan. Eu já entendi. Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu acertei e o Wuffy errou.

- Errei, ora seu imbecil!

Meu amigo (ou amiga) chinês ia partir para cima de Duo, quando Trowa segurou-lhe fortemente o braço e sussurrou-lhe algo que nem eu consegui ouvir, fazendo com que ele se acalmasse e sentasse num banco, ajeitando displicentemente a saia que vestia (então você se pergunta: onde achamos uma saia? Relena tinha esquecido uma lá outro dia).

Dentro do veículo, muitas pessoas nos olhavam atravessado. No começo, eu não conseguia compreender o porquê, mas depois de um tempo, percebi que éramos um grupo meio estranho, devido às roupas que conseguimos achar.

Duo vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta de manga curta cortada para deixar sua barriga a mostra. Seu cabelo fora trançado como de costume, com a única diferença que a trança estava agora mais comprida. Heero usava sua tradicional bermuda escura e regata verde, e seus cabelos estavam soltos. Wufei usava uma blusa justa de meia-manga e uma saia longa que Relena esquecera lá em casa outro dia, mantendo sempre o cabelo preso no rabo de cavalo. Trowa usava uma calça justa azul clara e uma camisa branca de manga comprida. O cabelo estava muito bem penteado como hoje pela manhã. Eu... oras, eu acho que era a catástrofe do grupo. Por falta de outras roupas que parecessem femininas, eu usava uma calça de moletom e uma blusa normal de manga curta. O problema é que essas roupas foram emprestadas por Trowa, que é um tanto quanto mais algo que eu. Tive que dobrar a barra e a cintura da calça para ficar razoável, e a blusa escorregava o tempo todo, deixando meu ombro a mostra (2). Preferi deixar meu cabelo solto, pois tinha me apaixonado por ele.

Quando o motorista anunciou a primeira estação, eu respirei aliviado. Metade do caminho tinha passado sem nenhum problema aparente. Duo e Wufei tinham parado de discutir e fazer caretas um para o outro, e agora se comportavam como duas garotas que agora eles eram. Heero, Duo e Wufei estavam sentados nos bancos (Heero entre Duo e Wufei, para impedir que eles continuassem a discutir, e se dirigissem a eles no masculino), e eu e Trowa estávamos de pé, perto deles.

É tão estranho olhar para eles, enxergar garotas, e saber que aqueles são os meus amigos. Apesar de não parecer muito, nós estávamos nos esforçando para parecer garotas. Era difícil, mas íamos nos habituar.

- Por quanto tempo, Trowa? - perguntei eu ao meu amigo - Quanto tempo ficaremos... assim?

Ele deu de ombros, não sabendo como me responder. Estávamos todos confusos, e não fazíamos idéia de como isso ia acabar. Se fosse acabar.

Eu estava distraído olhando meus tênis (que agora estavam largos), quando um homem feio, com a barba por fazer, roupas sujas e rasgadas, um hálito terrível de cerveja e um brilho malicioso nos olhos se aproximou de mim.

- Olá, garotinha. Está sozinha? - ele falava de um jeito que deixava claro que estava bêbado.

Tive vontade de gritar para ele que eu era homem, e não uma garotinha. Oras, já tenho 16 anos! Mas então me lembrei de dois pontos importantes. Primeiro: não sou mais homem. Segundo: Heero bem que nos advertiu que tanto eu quanto Duo tínhamos adquirido uma aparência angelical que nos fazia parecer mais jovens. Antes que eu conseguisse verbalizar meus pensamentos ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, o homem voltou a falar, e avançava, com a intenção de passar seu braço imundo pelas minhas costas.

- Por que não vem comigo ao meu apartamento e....

Antes que ele conseguisse terminar, um soco certeiro atingiu-o no rosto. Virei-me para ver quem o atingira e só enxerguei Trowa sorrindo para mim com um olhar ao mesmo tempo preocupado e aliviado. Ouvimos o motorista anunciar a estação e as portas se abriram. Trowa tomou minha mão e disse:

- É melhor você não se distanciar. Pode ser perigoso.

Sorri para ele e saímos da estação, indo em direção ao shopping.

Continua no próximo capítulo....(1) Eu nunca vi como são as estações de metrô no Japão, portanto, para escrever essas cenas, eu me baseei nos metrôs brasileiros, okay?

(2) Vocês já leram Chobits? Sabe no primeiro volume, quando o Hideki leva a Chii para a casa do Minoru? Eu me inspirei nas roupas que a Chii tava usando para o vestuário do Q-chan.

N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Eu espero que tenham gostado. Eu tive essa idéia repentinamente, quando eu tava lendo uma fic (Love Hina, da lua-chan) em que, para uma missão, o Hee-chan se fantasia de mulher. Aí eu pensei em fazer uma fic em que todos eles viram garotas, sem mais nem menos. Eles começam a pensar como garotas e tem até certos problemas uma vez por mês. sorriso maléfico   
Vou continuar no mesmo esquema da minha fic de Sailor Moon: sem reviews, sem capítulos novos. Eu vou escrevendo, mas só posto se receber reviews. 


	2. No shopping

Capítulo 2- No shopping 

Eu acho que nunca tinha entrado num shopping. Parece um lugar... mágico, onde pessoas das mais diferentes raças, religiões e gostos se encontram e ignoram suas diferenças, divertindo-se como se todos fossem amigos de longa data.

Okay, eu admito que isso foi um pouco de exagero. Mas eu realmente nunca tinha entrado em um shopping. A primeira coisa que eu e meus amigos fizemos assim que chegamos foi procurar a primeira loja de roupas femininas que achamos. Como as pessoas já começavam a nos olhar estranho, e eu andava praticamente grudado em Trowa, só por segurança, decidimos que a primeira coisa que deveríamos fazer era comprar roupas para que vestíssemos agora.

- Olha, naquela loja parece ter roupas legais! - apontou meu amigo Duo

Realmente, a loja escolhida parecia ter todo o tipo de roupas femininas, de coisas graciosas e meigas até roupas mais pesadas, como peças de couro e outras coisas.

- Eu acho que devemos nos separar, assim vai mais rápido.

- Sei lá, Wuffy - respondeu descuidadamente Duo - Juntos, juntas - repetiu ele, virando-se momentaneamente para Heero - será mais divertido, além de ser mais fácil encontrarmos roupas que combinem conosco.

Percebendo a cara de pouco caso que o chinês fez, eu resolvi opinar.

- Concordo com o Duo. Será mais legal deixarmos que os outros definam qual será o tipo de roupa que mais se parece com as que usamos normalmente.

Heero e Trowa concordaram com um aceno de cabeça, e começamos a andar pela loja.

- Uma vestimenta cada um. - alertou-nos Heero - Depois escolhemos mais.

Pouco sobrara daquele piloto frio, calculista e sem sentimentos que Heero fora outrora. Agora ele realmente tinha preocupações que todo adolescente tem, como estar pagando um mico muuito grande no meio de muuita gente.

- Ah!!! - gritou Duo, como se fosse mesmo uma garota eufórica - venham só ver isso.

Nos aproximamos dele, e vimos o que ele queria nos mostrar: uma blusa verde-clara cheia de frescurinhas e uma estampa de anjinho. Ao contrário do que eu esperava, Trowa pegou a blusa das mãos do outro, examinou-a mais atentamente, e estendeu-a para mim.

- Vai ficar linda em você. - ele me disse.

Senti meu rosto corar, e olhei por um instante para meus pés, envergonhado, e murmurei um "Obrigado" um tanto quanto tímido. Isso não costumava acontecer comigo antes... será que o fato de, por fora sermos garotas está afetando nossos cérebros? Vou tentar me lembrar de voltar a pensar nisso mais tarde.

Andando mais um pouco por aquela parte da loja, Wufei encontrou uma saia longa azul-escura com alguns detalhes bordados em linha também azul que ele disse que realçaria meus olhos. Aceitei a saia sem nenhum protesto, já que eu era obrigado a concordar que ela era realmente muito bonita.

Não demorou muito e chegamos a uma parte onde vendiam roupas que estavam na moda.

- Acho que achei meu lugar. - comentou Duo com um suspiro - Mas... o que eu escolho? Este... - ele apontava uma calça jeans com brocados - ou este? - ele apontava para uma calça boca-de-sino preta

Antes que qualquer um de nós desse uma opinião, ele continuava apontando peças e mais peças, sem parar. Depois de alguns minutos assim, Heero se irritou, pegou uma calça jeans simples, azul, jogou nas mãos de Duo e virou de costas, disposto a continuar a andar. Sem outra opção, meu amigo trançado pegou a peça de roupa e se dirigiu, contrariado, para junto de umas blusas.

O mais engraçado foi quando ele parou em frente de uma série delas, e suspirou, como fez com as calças. Antes que ele proferisse uma única palavra, Heero pegou uma blusa de uma banda estranha e jogou nas mãos do outro, voltando a andar logo em seguida. Estava claro que aquela era uma atividade que aborrecia Heero, e muito. Trowa pouco falava, como de costume, mas olhava atentamente a tudo.

Jogando a blusa da banda para trás, Duo apanhou logo dois tops justos, um preto e um vermelho, simples, e ergueu os dois cabides para Trowa, que sorriu e rapidamente apontou o preto. O outro sorriu em agradecimento, e guardou o vermelho.

Eu ainda caminhava ao lado do meu amigo de olhos verdes, embora conversasse animadamente com Wufei ao meu lado. Duo tinha alcançado Heero, e os dois andavam lado a lado, embora não dissessem nada.

Sem que percebêssemos, Duo nos conduziu a uma parte da loja que tinha em sua maioria peças pretas, e de couro, algumas com detalhes metálicos. O que estávamos fazendo ali, eu não sei.

Rapidamente, Duo apanhou algumas peças e jogou nos braços de Heero, que olhou sem entender.

- Não lhe dei o direito de escolher minhas roupas, Maxwell. - disse ele em um tom de dar medo.

- Não. Mas disse que poderíamos ajudar a escolher o que mais combinava com cada um. E acho que essas roupas iam combinar muito bem com o seu cabelo, e com o seu humor.

Eu, Trowa e Wufei fomos obrigados a concordar. Ainda em choque por ter sua própria regra jogada contra ele, Heero aceitou as roupas.

Rodamos mais um pouco a loja, subimos para outro andar, e lá achamos roupas que realmente combinavam com Trowa. Não era realmente algo muito diferente daquilo que ele estava usando, mas tinha um toque mais feminino: uma calça social verde bem escura e uma camisa feminina branca com uns bordados em prateado. Escolhidos por mim, óbvio.

Ainda faltava Wufei. Escolher roupa era mais difícil do que eu imaginava... Um pouco mais a frente, haviam umas roupas meio... como eu posso descrevê-las...?

- Patty. Essa é a definição para isso, Wuffy.

- E porque diabos eu ia querer usar isso?

- Porque isso é uma aposta. - respondeu Duo, que também havia explicado a nós como se chamava aquilo. Patty

- Aposta? - o chinês arqueou uma sobrancelha, interessado

- Aposto que não consegue ser uma patty convincente por duas semanas.

- Ô, inteligência, como posso ser uma, se nem sei direito como é?

- Simplesmente aposte, se for homem - vi uma leve hesitação por parte de Duo ao pronunciar essa parte - suficiente para isso, e eu lhe mostro como se faz.

Nenhum de nós achava que Wufei ia aceitar isso. Ele não era do tipo que faz isso.

- Tiro no escuro, é? Aceito.

Eles apertaram as mãos fechando o acordo e Duo pegou uma minissaia rosa com estampas miúdas e uma blusinha azul clarinha super delicada.

- Acabou? - indagou Heero

- Quase. Existe uma coisinha da qual não podemos nos esquecer. Roupas íntimas.

Concordei com ele, e nós dois fomos atrás de calcinhas e sutiãs, além de meias para todos, depois de deixar as roupas novas com Heero. Duo era complicado até para escolher coisas simples assim. Levamos um bom tempo para escolher para todos nós. Isso cansa, sabiam? Eu nunca imaginei que ser uma garota daria tanto trabalho. E não estávamos nem na metade ainda.

Enquanto eu e Duo estávamos na seção de lingerie, Trowa, Heero e Wufei foram escolher sapatos. Nós nos encontramos vinte minutos depois, no caixa. Enquanto nós estávamos com as mãos repletas de embalagens, Wufei segurava uma sacola com as roupas e mais um par de sapatos de plataforma brancos, Heero segurava um par de coturnos e um all-star escuro e Trowa sapatos pretos sem salto e uma sandália decorada com contas.

Entramos na fila para o caixa, que estava um pouco longa. A nossa frente estavam três garotas mais ou menos da nossa idade, com uma maquiagem carregadíssima, e roupas um tanto quanto ousadas.

- Prestem atenção em como elas agem. Precisaremos de uma base mais tarde. - sussurrou-nos Heero

Como o pedido, fiquei de olhos nelas. Francamente, se é para ser assim, desisto da brincadeira e quero voltar a ser homem. Eu falo sério, elas são nojentas! Arrogantes demais, convencidas e... aff... massageio minhas têmporas, e Trowa percebe meus movimentos. Ainda acho estranho olhar para ele e ver uma figura feminina. Mas vou acabar me acostumando. Ou será que voltaremos ao normal antes disso? Eu espero que sim.

Assim que conseguimos pagar pelas roupas, fomos até o banheiro. Por força de hábito, quase entramos no banheiro masculino. Por sorte Trowa nos alertou a tempo. Ele nos salvou de mais um mico.

A atmosfera dentro do banheiro feminino é muito diferente. É tudo tão arrumadinho! Várias garotas ocupavam o espelho, retocando a maquiagem e falando sem parar. Pareciam nem notar nossa presença. Cada um de nós pegou as roupas novas que lhe eram destinadas, mas os sapatos e as roupas íntimas, e entrou numa cabina.

Eu pessoalmente não tive muita dificuldade com as roupas, já que sempre me acostumei com as roupas frescurentas das minhas irmãs. E além de quê, minha roupa era simples. A blusinha verde e a saia azul com bordados, além da sandalinha. Meu único e maior problema foi com o sutiã. Ô coisa mais incômoda, viu? Aperta muito! Como será que as garotas aguentam?

Suspiro, resignado, e termino de me vestir. Assim que deixo minha cabina, noto que só Heero acabou de se vestir. Ele sempre foi o mais prático e rápido de nós. Me assusto um pouco com as roupas que ele estava vestindo, e acho que minhas feições demonstraram isso, porque ele explicou:

- Duo escolheu para mim. Me lembre de nunca mais permitir que ele faça isso.

O japonês usava uma minissaia de couro custíssima, uma blusa escura, e ajeitava uma jaqueta, também de couro, combinando perfeitamente com o coturno.

- Mas fica bem em você, H...

Me parei a tempo. Precisávamos conversar sobre essa coisa dos nomes. Fica complicado assim. Não posso mais chamar meus amigos pelo nome!

Dei uma ajeitada com os dedos em meus cabelos, e notei que Heero tentava fazer o mesmo. Alguns instantes depois, chegaram Trowa, Duo e Wufei. Agora sim nós estávamos melhores.

- E agora, podemos ir para casa? - perguntou Wufei, meio irritado

- Não seja apressado, Wufei. - disse Trowa calmamente - Ou você pretende usar só essa roupa pelo resto do tempo em que estivermos... assim?

- Er... não.

- Então, - Heero se intrometeu - vocês dois podem voltar ás lojas de roupas, enquanto eu vou atrás de sapatos, e Duo e Quatre vão atrás das outras coisas que possamos precisar.

Intimamente triste por alguma razão desconhecida, segui Duo até uma drogaria.

- Acho que poderemos começar por aqui, não acha Quatre?

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça, e segui-o para dentro da loja.

- O que você acha que vamos precisar?

Pensei por um instante, antes de responder. O que será que garotas precisam? Eu não sei! Apesar de ter vivido boa parte da minha vida com uma penca de irmãs, eu não sei muita coisa sobre garotas.

- Acho que, para começar, um desodorante feminino facilita as coisas, não acha? E esmaltes. Além de mais xampu e creme, porque agora, com tantos cabelos compridos em casa....

Duo pegava tudo o que eu falava e colocava numa cestinha. Pegamos mais alguns itens que julgamos necessário e deixamos a drogaria, com algumas sacolas em mãos. Passamos depois numa loja de bijuterias, coisas para cabelo, depois perfumes, e algumas boinas que Duo se apaixonou.

Rodamos boa parte do shopping atrás desse monte de coisas que, se amanhã pela manhã voltássemos a ser homens, nos seria inútil, e depois paramos na praça de alimentação para tomar um sorvete.

Eu não via a hora de voltar para a minha casa.....

N/A: Nya! O que acharam do segundo capítulo da fic? Se tiver alguma coisa que vocês não estejam gostando, falem, okay? Eu não ligo de receber críticas, prefiro isso a ficar achando que estão gostando do que eu escrevo. Eu agradeço todos aqueles que leram, e ainda mais aqueles que me deixaram reviews. Lembrem-se: espero mais reviews antes de postar o capítulo 3, heim?

Agora, recadinhos curtos para quem me mandou reviews:

_Pipe: ah, é? Então é guerra, é? Bom, o que importa é que isso sempre funciona, e motiva as pessoas a deixarem reviews. E eu gosto muuito de recebê-las. _

_Anna Malfoy: Ãhn? Peraí, o que o Harry e o Draco tem a ver com isso? Eu gostaria muito de entender...._

_Brazinha: eu acho que sei de que foto você tá falando. Eu também a vi. Talvez tenha sido outra influência na idéia da fic. Mas não posso ter certeza. Podemos estar falando de coisas diferentes. _

_Tamao-chan: er.... g-girls fica meio estranho, mãs....é basicamente isso, mesmo. Fico feliz que você tenha achado engraçado tentar imaginá-las. Eu mesma dei boas risadas escrevendo o primeiro capítulo._

_Duo Maxwell: eu também adorei fazer o Duo ficar animadinho com essa história de virar garota. Pode Ter certeza que eu vou continuar a fic até o fim. E prometo não demorar muito com os capítulos, okay?_

_Goddess of Death: você não imagina como eu fico feliz em saber que você gostou da minha fic. Mó roubada mesmo eles virarem garotas. Isso pq você nem viu nada ainda, miga! Eles vão se meter em cada uma.... nem te conto. E quanto à influência, ah, não importa quem foi, o que importa é que eu acabei adorando a idéia de 5x13. _


	3. Aulas de boas maneiras

Capítulo 3- Aulas de boas maneiras 

Sabe, até que é divertido fazer compras. Não sei se acho isso pelo fato de estar agora nessa incômoda situação feminina, ou se é simplesmente pelo fato de nunca ter saído para fazer compras. Mas eu achei muito legal, e acredito que meus amigos também o acharam.

É tão estranho falar "meus amigos", e pensar neles como garotas... Assim como é estranho chamá-los pelos nomes masculinos. Mas Heero disse que, assim que chegarmos em casa, poderemos conversar melhor sobre isso.

No entanto... quando entramos em nossa casa, ouvimos algo que chamou-nos a atenção. Era o incessante barulhinho do videofone. Wufei adiantou-se, largando as sacolas no chão, e atendeu. Instantaneamente, vimos aparecer na tela o rosto do Dr. J.

- Hum... pelo visto deu tudo certo, não?

Todos nós olhamos para ele com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. Do outro lado da tela, apareceram também o Dr. S e o Professor H.

- O que foi, J? - perguntou o prof. H

- Quem era o encarregado de consultar os meninos sobre a nova missão?

- Se não me engano, era o S.

Os três doutores se entreolharam e chamaram o Prof. G e o Dr. O. 1 Era hilário ver os cinco cientistas discutindo para ver quem é que tinha ficado responsável de nos avisar alguma coisa. Um acusava o outro, e eles não chegavam a lugar nenhum. Foi preciso Heero intervir.

- Já entendemos. Não fomos avisados de algo. Aproveitem! Avisem-nos.

Eles se entreolharam novamente e o Dr. O empurrou os outros para ficar na frente do monitor.

- Pilotos, vocês sabem como e porquê estão assim?

Será possível? Será que foram eles que nos transformaram em garotas? Como podem? Que eles são geniais, eu sempre soube, mas poderiam eles contrariar as leis da natureza e da ciência e nos dar corpos tão perfeitamente femininos?

Nós todos acenamos negativamente com as cabeças.

- Isso faz parte de uma nova missão. Julgamos ter consultado vocês antes de fazer isso, então fomos até a casa de vocês durante a noite e transformamos vocês em garotas, o que facilitará a missão.

- Mas que missão é essa? - meu amigo chinês, apressadinho, perguntou

O Dr. O abriu a boca para responder, mas ouviu-se uns barulhos estranhos lá e ele disse, rapidinho:

- Vão até Relena Peacecraft. Finjam serem primas de vocês mesmos, e peçam aulas de etiqueta. Inventem alguma mentira para precisarem disso. Entraremos em contato para maiores detalhes depois.

E, dizendo isso, desligou.

Por alguns instantes nenhum de nós conseguiu reagir. Afinal, havíamos descoberto o porquê de estarmos assim. Em parte, pelo menos. Era uma missão. E a primeira ordem que recebemos era procurar Relena Peacecraft.

Nenhum de nós disse palavra, mas deixamos as sacolas no chão da sala e nos dirigimos para a casa da moça. O motivo da ordem era óbvio, nenhum de nós precisava perguntar. Seria duro para cada um de nós, pois teríamos que abandonar tudo aquilo que éramos antes como pessoas (não como soldados, claro) e mudarmos totalmente.

A mansão dos Peacecraft não era muito longe, e logo estávamos as cinco (preciso me habituar a falar assim, já que a coisa é pra valer) paradas na porta.

- E aí, quem toca? - perguntou Trowa

Heero se adiantou e apertou a campainha. Não demorou muito e o mordomo veio atender.

- O que desejam, senhoritas?

- Viemos ver Relena. - disse Duo mexendo na trança. Ele realmente não conseguia viver sem ela. - Somos primas de amigos delas.

- Entrem.  
O senhor nos levou até uma salinha e nos fez ficar esperando. A tensão era crescente. Será que Relena vai acreditar? Quero dizer, ela é tapada 2, mas será que é tanto? Pensando bem, não tem como não acreditar. Somos a cara de nós mesmo! E se disséssemos a verdade, aí é que ela não acreditaria mesmo. Tudo o que eu espero é que dê certo.

Relena entrou na sala imponente como sempre, e nos cumprimentou cordialmente.

- Vocês são...?

- Primas dos pilotos gundam.

Ela deu um tapinha na própria testa.

- Como não percebi antes? Vocês são muito parecidas com eles. Seus nomes?

Oh-hou... eu bati tanto na mesma tecla, e ninguém se preocupou com isso. Olhei para Heero significativamente.

- Eu sou Hina 3. - ele se apresentou carrancudo. E como ficou quieto depois disso, deduzi que era para cada um inventar um nome. Pensei no meu o mais rápido possível, para que os outros tivessem mais tempo.

- Sou... Katrina. - disse o primeiro nome feminino que me veio á memória e que se assemelhasse ao meu próprio. Não que isso fosse necessário, mas eu quis.

- Jin Mei.

Olhei para Wufei. Ele escolhera um bom nome. Olhei para Trowa e Duo. Faltavam os dois.

- Diana.

- Trina 4

Relena ficou nos olhando por um instante, como se processasse a idéia, e nos perguntou o que queríamos.

- Sabe o que é, Relena... nós sempre moramos no interior. E fomos convidadas para uma festa da alta sociedade. Queríamos saber se você poderia nos dar umas dicas... sabe, de como devemos nos comportar e essas coisas.

Duo sempre fora bom em arrumar desculpas rapidamente. E essa tinha ficado realmente boa. Uma coisa em que nunca fui bom: mentir. Eu fico nervoso, me contradigo, repito a mesma coisa várias vezes... Depois de algumas experiências desastrosas, eu desisti dessa prática. Mas... se eu pensar bem, eu não preciso mentir. Só atuar, inventar uma história maluca sobre mim mesmo, que na verdade nem sou mais eu, e sim eu "mesma".

Relena sorriu e respondeu:

- Mas é claro que eu ajudo! Terei o maior prazer. Sigam-me.

Falsa. Falsa, falsa, falsa. Relena não estava a fim de nos ajudar. Ela queria só ajudar para tentar ter uma chance com Heero. Ah, se ela soubesse que a "Hina" nada mais era do que o seu Heero.

Aliás, agora que temos nomes femininos, tenho que me acostumar a chamá-los assim. Hina, Diana, Trina e Jin Mei. Pelo menos são parecidos com os nomes de antes.

Fomos com a srta. Falsidade até a sala de jantar, e ela pediu que nos sentássemos à mesa, que ela ia começar por aí. Sentamo-nos e ela pediu ao mordomo que trouxesse uma torta de morango.

Não deu muito ele apareceu de volta com a torta. Colocou em cima da mesa e Relena pediu que nos servíssemos.

Duo, como de costume, serviu-se logo, e pegou um pedaço enorme. Wufei, na hora em que foi se servir, deixou o pedaço desmontar e cair na toalha. Heero disse que não estava com fome, e Trowa e eu dividimos um pedaço, como as vezes fazemos. Por algum estranho motivo, essa prática parecia agora me incomodar, coisa que nunca fez antes. Mas tentei esquecer essa sensação estranha.

- Podem ir parando por aí. Bem se vê que nunca aprenderam boas maneiras. Você, Diana, nunca pegue pedaços tão grandes. Prefira pegar pouco de cada vez, a pegar várias vezes, enchendo o prato.

Meu amigo americano, a primeira vista, pareceu que ia esganar a moça, mas deve ter se lembrado de que estamos aqui exatamente para isso e simplesmente forçou um sorriso.

- Jin Mei, quando for se servir, esteja certa de ter equilibrado bem a comida antes de suspendê-la. É incrivelmente deselegante derrubar a comida na mesa. Hina, não é educado não provar o que lhe servem. Se você não quer mesmo, pelo menos converse com os presentes. Não aja como se não quisesse estar aqui.

Heero revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, recostando-se na cadeira.

- E não faça isso! - completou ela, fazendo meu amigo lançar-lhe um olhar assassino e voltar à posição normal. - Vocês duas, Trina e Katrina. Céus, parece nome de dupla sertaneja! Bom, por mais que sejam amigas, não façam isso, certo? Comer do mesmo prato não é legal. Quando estiverem em casa, sem problemas. Mas nunca façam isso numa festa, ou num jantar da elite, está bem?

Dupla sertaneja?!?! Que horror! Realmente, acabou sendo uma escolha infeliz de nome. Acabei de decidir mudá-lo para Karina. Um "t" a mais não vai fazer tanta diferença. E a "Rainha do Mundo", do jeito que é burra, não vai nem notar.

Como Relena podia ser irritante! De certo modo ela até tinha razão no que falava (sobre nossos modos à mesa), mas o jeito que ela fala é que incomoda, entende? Não sei como a suportamos por esse tempo todo. Aliás, eu estava com a leve impressão que meus companheiros estavam com a mesma vontade que eu: sair correndo dali naquele instante. Mas nós não podíamos. Isso faz parte de uma missão, e teremos que cumprir, por pior que seja. Já enfrentamos a morte cara-a-cara inúmeras vezes, então uma tarde com Relena parece ser fichinha para nós. É, quem falar isso realmente não conhece a garota loira. Era é terrível, o mal encarnado. A pessoa mais metida e irritante que eu já conheci em todos os meus 16 anos. Tudo bem que a maior parte desses anos eu treinei para ser soldado, e tomei parte em guerras, só conhecendo soldados e espiões, mas mesmo assim ela é a mais chata e intragável das pessoas que eu conheci.

Com um suspiro resignado, lancei um olhar de encorajamento para "as garotas" já que não podia dizer abertamente "Quanto mais fizermos do jeito que ela quer, mais rápido nos livraremos dela". Como sempre, eles entenderam perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer e fizeram do jeitinho que a chata mandou. Ela testou-nos mais algumas vezes, e depois nos levou até o quarto dela, para aprendermos a nos maquiar.

Estávamos subindo as enormes escadarias que levavam ao terceiro andar, quando ela falou:

- Katrina, me faz um favor, sim? Pare de mexer no sutiã! É deselegante demais. E irritante.

Cerrei meus punhos tanta força que senti pequeninhos filetes de sangue surgirem. Sorri forçadamente para ela e agradeci. Até parece que ela nunca usou sutiãs. Eles machucam, sabia? Ainda mais para mim, que nunca tive que usar.

- Querida, se ele te incomoda, tente usar os sem costura. São bem mais confortáveis.

Finalmente ela disse algo útil! Guardei mentalmente a informação, antes de perguntar onde ficava o banheiro, na tentativa de estacar o sangue.

- Toalete. Se diz toalete. É a segunda porta á esquerda. Estaremos bem aqui. - ela disse apontando para uma porta decorada com uma plaquinha de porcelana escrito "Relena", em letras rebuscadas.

Entrei no "toalete", peguei papel higiênico e enrolei em minha mão que estava toda ensanguentada. Malditas unhas compridas! Se eu não as tivesse, não teria me ferido.

Quando o sangue parou de escorrer, saí do banheiro e fui para o quarto. Lá, Relena pegava caixas e caixas de maquiagem. É bom que aquilo não fosse necessário no dia a dia, já que não havíamos comprado maquiagem.

Ela teve a maior paciência em nos mostrar a diferença entre a maquiagem para ser usada normalmente, e uma especial, para dias de festa. Mostrou a cada uma de nós, de acordo com nosso estilo de se vestir. A cada minuto eu olhava no relógio e tentava imaginar quanto tempo mais Relena ia demorar. Depois das maquiagens ela nos ensinou como se portar numa festa e um monte de coisas mais. Ela aproveitou até o almoço para nos ensinar mais modos à mesa! Insistiu para almoçarmos com ela, e depois nos fez passar a tarde toda lá. O sol já se punha lá fora quando ela finalmente disse:

- Bom, isso é tudo o que eu posso lhes ensinar. Espero tê-las ajudado.

Nós agradecemos e fomos embora. Exaustos (exaustas), chegamos em casa e fomos para cama, sem nem ao menos jantar.

E assim termina meu primeiro dia como garota. De cabelo trançado (idéia do Duo, ops, Diana) e uma camisola com estampa de ursinho.

1 Olha, foi difícil lembrar o nome dos cinco cientista! Ainda bem que eu tenho os mangás em casa...

2 Nha..... fãs da Relena, eu acho melhor pularem esse capítulo, porque eu xingo muuito ela. Coisas bobas, tipo idiota, tapada, metida, falsa..., mas eu falo.

3 Sim, esse é o mesmo nome do Hee-chan na fic da lua-chan. Eu pedi permissão e ela deixou eu usar o mesmo nome que ela, okay?

4 Trina. Esse foi o nome que eu menos gostei. Mas eu não tinha outro nome que começasse com T, então ficou esse mesmo. Ah! E não foi de propósito o lance Katrina-Trina. Só percebi depois. A título de conhecimento, Trina significa pureza em grego.

N/A: E aí, gostaram? Deixei muita gente esperando pelo capítulo? Algumas pessoas me cobraram, mas... sabe o que é, eu não pude escrever mais rápido por culpa do namorado da minha mãe, que formatou meu pc e AINDA não colocou o Office. Tô sem word, sem power point, sem dreamweaver, sem frontpage, sem nada. Mas eu PROMETO que o próximo vai sair mais rápido, assim como a continuação de Meus Sentimentos.

Deixem reviews, please!!! Eu queria agradecer a Anna Malfoy, a Bra Briefs, a Terezinha-Fleur e a Goddess-chan que deixaram review no capítulo anterior. Aliás, Goddess, ainda tô esperando uma carta sua, viu??


	4. Escola

_**Capítulo 4- Escola**_

Foi com terrível pesar que eu acordei na manhã seguinte, e constatei que eu continuava a ter cabelo comprido. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda tinha esperanças de ter sido tudo um sonho terrível que acabaria quando eu despertasse.

Suspirei, e me levantei, para começar meu segundo dia como garota. Ainda meio dormindo, fui até o banheiro, escovei meus dentes, penteei meus cabelos longos, e saí, de pijama, para a cozinha. Ali encontrei Heero e Trowa tomando café da manhã. Instantaneamente notei que alguma coisa estava diferente: eles estavam começando a aplicar as coisas que Relena nos havia ensinado.

Olhei interrogativamente para eles, e Trowa rapidamente entendeu.

- O dr. G nos telefonou, dizendo que devíamos começar a missão hoje.

- A missão – começou Heero – consiste em nos tornarmos amigas íntimas da filha de um dos presidentes de uma companhia clandestina de Mobile Suits, para estarmos a par de todos os passos do sujeito. Para isso precisávamos estar.... "nesse estado".

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, e senti um peso enorme em minhas costas. Duo havia se pendurado em mim pelo pescoço, como costuma fazer. Com algum esforço consegui não ir ao chão.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... esqueceu que não somos mais homens, _Diana_? – uma voz falou atrás de mim. Era Wufei. – O Quatre não agüenta mais o seu peso nas costas. Faça isso com Trowa, ou Heero.

Wufei e Duo começaram sua discussãozinha matinal, e eu fui pegar uma xícara de café. Encostei-me na pia da cozinha e tomei-o vagarosamente. Pelo visto, esse ia ser um longo dia. Maior que o anterior. Antes, só tínhamos que conviver com nós mesmos, mas hoje nós vamos para o meio das meninas mesmo. Tudo tem que dar certo, nossa atuação, nossos modos femininos e tudo o mais. Somos ótimos como pilotos, mas ninguém disse nada que deveríamos passar por situações constrangedoras como essas. Iria processá-los, se não fossem uma organização secreta.

- Uniformes? – perguntou Duo de repente

Todos instantaneamente o olhamos com cara de "ãhn?".

- Escola, uniformes, disfarces... Assimilaram?

Boa pergunta essa de Duo, eu nem tinha me tocado do detalhe. E como para respondê-la, a campainha soou. Nós nos entreolhamos por um instante, e fui, de pijama mesmo, atender a porta.

- Pois não? – perguntei ao rapaz de roupa amarela que estava a minha frente 1

- Encomenda para a srta.... Yuy.

- Espere em minutinho.

Eu ia berrar lá para dentro para que Heero aparecesse, mas achei que ia parecer deselegante demais. 2 Então fui até a cozinha, deixando o rapaz ali, e chamei o japonês, que voltou instantes depois com uma caixa em mãos.

Abriu-a com uma faca e pousou-a na mesa, permitindo que todas nós pudéssemos ver o que tinha lá dentro. Uniformes colegiais e um papel.

- "A aula começa as 9h. Segue abaixo o endereço da escola. Treize Kushrenada irá buscá-los as 16h. Ele não sabe quem são."

- Objetivo, como sempre, heim Heero?- comentou Duo alegremente, pegando as roupas.

Levamos algum tempo para achar que roupas eram de cada um, pois não tinha indicação. Uma roupa simples e típica de colegial. Saia de pregas azul clara, uma blusa branca com as mangas e gola azul clara (aquelas blusas tipo marinheiro, entendem?), meias brancas 5/8 e sapatos pretos tipo boneca.

- Que horas a aula começa mesmo?

- As 9. – respondeu Heero automaticamente.

- Entom.... faltam só 45min, e nós nem sabemos onde fica a escola. – comentei.

Pra quê eu fui dizer aquilo...? Uma balbúrdia tamanha se instalou em casa, que parecia o fim do mundo. Cada uma correu para um lado, vestindo uniformes, pegando o guia municipal, consultando relógios, procurando as maquiagens que Relena emprestou, arrumando o cabelo e várias coisas. Parecia que faltava tudo, e nem todo o tempo do mundo ia ser suficiente.

Depois de prontas, e sabendo mais ou menos onde ficava a escola, saímos de casa.

É engraçado como, mesmo vestindo a mesma roupa, cada uma de nós conseguiu manter o estilo. Não é porque estávamos todas com a mesma roupinha azul clara, que pareceríamos iguais. Talvez a tarde que passamos com Relena tenha ajudado com alguma coisa. Pelo menos as pessoas não nos olhavam estranho na rua. Isso era um bom sinal, e um ponto positivo para nós.

Pegamos o ônibus que passa a dois quarteirões de casa. Era uma coisa simples. Cinco pontos, e estaríamos na frente da escola. Pelos deuses, a quanto tempo eu não freqüento uma escola? Desde a última missão que envolvia uma escola? Possivelmente. Essa coisa de ser piloto gundam e salvar o mundo acaba com um futuro acadêmico de qualquer um, sabiam?

No caminho, nós repassamos várias e várias vezes nosso parentesco, o motivo de estarmos lá, alguns dados sobre a família de cada um e tudo o que provavelmente seria necessário combinarmos. Maiores detalhes sempre eram inventados na hora, mas a base tinha que ser combinada, para não cairmos em contradição mais tarde. Ainda mais porque a missão levaria tempo, tempo suficiente para conquistarmos a total confiança da menina. Recebemos algumas informações sobre ela que poderiam ser úteis, mas era muito pouca coisa, então estava tudo em nossas mãos.

Por sorte, chegamos em cima da hora. Um grande e majestoso portão de ferro marcava a entrada da escola. Depois dele, havia um extenso pátio cimentado, com um ou outro canteirinho de flores, e alguns metros a frente, o prédio principal da escola. Uma construção grande e imponente, e era para lá que deveríamos nos dirigir.

- Espero que os vovôs tenham cuidado da parte de matrícula. – comentou Duo.

- É bom mesmo! – disse Wufei.

Eu dei simplesmente uma risadinha. Era bom eu já ir tratando de entrar no meu papel. E pelo visto meus amigos resolveram fazer o mesmo.

Seguimos direto para a diretoria da escola.

- Entrem. – disse uma voz autoritária, quando Trowa bateu na porta

Ele abriu, e entramos todos. A sala era um tanto quando intimidadora, talvez pela decoração absolutamente impessoal, talvez pela austera mulher que estava sentada atrás de uma mesa de mogno. Parecia beirar os 50 anos, tinha a pele clara e levemente enrugada, olhos penetrantes e escuros, e os cabelos castanhos firmemente presos no alto da cabeça. Sem dúvida uma mulher que metia medo.

- Devem ser as alunas novas, certo? As meninas transferidas de um internato em Berna?

Berna? Os cientistas não tinham mencionado nada sobre internatos, mas achamos que a história podia ser válida, e, esperando fervorosamente que assim fosse, Heero assentiu.

- Como se chamam?

Nós nos apresentamos, e ela continuou.

- Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner e Chang. Sejam bem-vindas a esta instituição. Seus horários foram escolhidos por mim, se tiver algo que queiram mudar ou acrescentar, procurem-me no final do período 3. Estou deixando um mapa do colégio com vocês, e se precisarem de mais alguma coisa, peçam ajuda a algum dos estudantes. O almoço é servido ao meio-dia no refeitório, e depois vocês voltam as aulas. Qualquer problema, estarei a disposição.

- Estamos muito agradecidas, senhora. – Duo respondeu, surpreendendo-nos por lembrar de usar o feminino.

- Podem se retirar agora, o sinal para a primeira aula vai tocar logo.

Fizemos uma reverência e saímos dali.

- Berna? – comentou Wufei assim que saímos da sala da diretora

- Vamos conferir isso agora.

Heero tira o celular da pasta que carregava e liga para os doutores. Algumas palavras sussurradas bastaram para ele descobrir. Nós quatro o olhávamos ansiosos, e ele simplesmente sorriu em resposta. Felizmente, tínhamos acertado na mosca.

_Meio_ absolutamente perdidos, nós andávamos pelos corredores, procurando a sala 204. Como não encontrávamos, eu perguntei para uma estudante que estava conversando com suas amigas no meio do corredor.

- A sala 204? É aquela ali, a terceira porta a direita.

Eu agradeci, e seguimos para a direção indicada.

A sala já estava com quase todos os seus lugares do fundo ocupados, mas os da frente estavam quase todos livres. Os garotos bagunceiros ao fundo, e as garotas faladeiras ocupavam os cantos, sobrando o meio da sala para os "nerds". Sem outra opção, escolhemos lugares ali no meio mesmo, perto da mesa do professor.

Como iríamos fazer para nos aproximarmos da menina? E quando? Tantas dúvidas povoavam minha cabeça, que eu mal percebi quando uma professora gorducha entrou na sala.

- Muito bom dia, classe. Antes de iniciar a aula, eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês cinco alunas novas que foram transferidas para cá. Meninas, por favor, venham aqui na frente

Meio receoso, eu me levantei e fui até lá, e meus amigos fizeram o mesmo.

- Meus queridos alunos, essas são Karina Winner, Diana Maxwell, Jin Mei Chang, Trina Barton e Hina Yuy. Sejam bonzinhos com elas, e as façam se sentir em casa, por favor.

Nós nos sentamos, e ela pegou seu diário de classe para começar a chamada, mas antes virou-se para nós e disse:

- Eu sou sua professora de técnica de redação, e meu nome é Eleanor Kamiya. Eu dou aula nessa escola a anos, e caso seus pais tenham estudado aqui, eles devem se lembrar de mim.

Após a longa chamada, ela escreveu na lousa: "Redação Narrativa".

- Classe, hoje iniciaremos uma nova matéria. Diferentemente daquela que estávamos estudando, a redação narrativa pode ser feita em primeira, ou terceira pessoa. Sempre dêem destaque a descrição de lugares e de pessoas, e aos sentimentos delas. Entenderam? Vamos fazer uma experiência. Eu vou passar um tema na lousa, e vocês vão escrever sobre isso, certo?

Talvez isso seja divertido. Quando recebemos essa missão, eu me esqueci do detalhe que não é só fingir fazer as coisas. Teremos que realmente fazê-las. Já fazia tempo que eu não realizava tarefas tão simples como fazer uma redação. E o tema até que é legal! "Você está no seu quarto fazendo alguma coisa, e está tudo silencioso. De repente, você ouve uma música estranha vinda de algum lugar que você não sabe onde é. E antes que você se dê conta, a música o transporta para algum lugar. Dê um final criativo" 4

Bom, por onde eu começo... meu quarto. Até outro dia eu morava numa base de guerra. Com um quarto grande, cheio de camas simples de ferro e lençóis claros, dispostas em duas grandes fileiras. Mas não seria bom contar sobre isso. Atualmente eu moro numa casa de bom tamanho, não muito longe daqui. Mas ela é um esconderijo para cinco dos maiores pilotos de MS do mundo. 5 E só estamos morando lá porque os cientistas malucos resolveram ser perseguidos pelas autoridades e acharam melhor nos deixar morando num lugar seguro, perto de onde ia ser o próximo ataque, e perto da Relena. Aquela idiota! Ela sabe muito bem se proteger sozinha, mas nããão... a gente TEM que estar sempre por perto dela. Só porque o "senhor dos MSs clandestinos" resolveu morar aqui pelas redondezas. Talvez se eu ocultar a parte do esconderijo e dos cientistas, fique aceitável. Ah, sim, e tenho que mudar a decoração do quarto, que não é apropriado para uma garota.

Eu olhei para Trowa, que olhou para mim e sorriu levemente, antes de voltar a escrever. Então voltei a olhar para a minha folha em branco e pus minha mente pra trabalhar, e inventar algo útil para escrever a redação.

As duas aulas seguintes não demoraram tanto para passar. Apesar de que 1 hora de duração em cada aula é meio cansativo. Depois de redação nós tivemos aula de Química, e Matemática. Duo ficou reclamando de fome boa parte da aula de matemática. Acabadas essas três aulas, fomos para o refeitório. Por sorte, agora todos os alunos estavam indo para o mesmo lugar, então o risco de nos perdermos era menor.

- Até que estamos nos saindo bem. – comentou Wufei.

- Você quer dizer... quando só tivemos que ficar sentados e parados por três horas, ouvindo os professores falarem, ou fazendo o que eles nos mandavam?

- Duo! – ralhou o japonês entredentes – Quantas vezes eu já falei para tomar cuidado com o gênero das palavras. Imagina que desastre se alguém te ouve?

- Relaxa, relaxa....

Num gesto costumeiro e automático, Duo levou os braços atrás da cabeça, apoiando-os ali. Mas não ficou nessa posição nem por um segundo, porque Trowa discretamente abaixou os braços dele, enquanto Heero mexia nervosamente nos cabelos repicados e meneava a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

O refeitório era um lugar bem grande, bem parecido com o refeitório da base, mas com mais classe. Era um espaço amplo, com mesas que davam para 8 pessoas, e cadeiras individuais em cada mesa. Á nossa esquerda tinha a imensa fila de estudantes famintos com bandejas na mão, passando por um lugar onde ficavam as comidas. Era parecido com um restaurante por quilo, só que em maior escala.

Fomos carregados para a fila por um Duo de saia extremamente faminto. Menu de hoje: é difícil dizer. Tinham quatro tipos diferentes de salada, carne vermelha, frango, peixe, lasanha de quatro queijos, arroz integral, lentilha, pudim para a sobremesa e suco de morango. Era praticamente um restaurante.

- Ali tem uma mesa vaga! – disse Wufei apontando para uma mesa no canto esquerdo.

Quando chegamos lá, ao mesmo tempo que Heero depositou sua bandeja na mesa, um garoto moreno, de olhos muito escuros, fez o mesmo. Meu amigo lançou um olhar de ódio profundo, mas o outro não se abalou. Enquanto eles se encaravam com um ódio mútuo, eu, Duo, Trowa e Wufei nos acomodamos na mesa. Vendo que não caberiam todos os seus amigos naquela mesa, o outro rapaz pegou sua bandeja e foi embora.

- E então, Heero, como é não poder espancar um sujeito desses? – perguntou Duo, provocando-o

- Hn. – respondeu o japonês aparentemente mal-humorado

- Achei que o nome dela fosse Hina... – alfinetou Wufei com uma voz incrivelmente enjoada.

Duo ia avançar pra bater no chinês, mas Trowa, que estava ao lado dele, colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, fazendo com que o americano se acalmasse.

Conversamos animadamente sobre as primeiras aulas durante o almoço, e, quando tocou o sinal, nós nos levantamos e voltamos para a classe.

Aula de geografia. Ouvir um homem hiperativo falar sobre coisas que eu já sei muito bem. Adivinha o que estávamos estudando. Sim, o deserto. Nasci ali, sei tudo o que se há para saber sobre aquele clima, relevo, e vegetação. Quase dormi naquela aula.

Biologia. Pelo visto meus impulsos femininos andam fortes. Fiquei morrendo de nojo quando o professor começou a falar da possibilidade de virmos a dissecar sapos. Eca!

E por fim, Gramática. Foi até que legal. Não muito, mas um pouco. Agradável o bastante para me manter acordado.

Finalmente estávamos livres da escola. Não me lembrava de ser tão ruim assim. Talvez... porque antes eu podia agir como eu mesmo. Agora eu tenho que vigiar todos os meus movimentos e falas, fica chato. E complicado.

Assim que saímos da escola, Trowa disse:

- Olha, ali está Treize. Quem vai falar com ele? Quatre?

Assenti com a cabeça. Por algum motivo, acho ter tido a impressão de sentir meu coração bater mais rápido quando ouvi meu nome. Mas... é melhor deixar pra lá.

Nos encaminhamos até aquele conversível vermelho 6 parado na frente da escola.

- Você é Treize Kushrenada? – perguntei eu inocentemente. É óbvio que eu sabia que era ele.

- Sou. Vocês devem ser as garotas que o Dr. J me mandou buscar, certo? Netas de um conhecido?

- As próprias! – disse Duo pulando para dentro do carro.

Eu, Heero e Trowa pulamos atrás dele, deixando o lugar na frente, ao lado de Treize, para Wufei.

- Então.... – começou ele, enquanto deu uma olhada rápida para Wufei – como se chamam?

- Eu sou Jin Mei, e aquelas são Diana, Trina. Karina e Hina.

Eu é que estou ficando doido, ou o grande Wufei tinha corado com a pergunta de Treize? Não entendo o porquê... ele só perguntou nossos nomes!

- Bom, meninas, acho que chegamos! – disse ele estacionando na frente da nossa casa.

Agradecemos e saímos do carro de Treize. Ele deu um tchauzinho e desapareceu de vista no meio dos carros mais a frente.

1 pelo menos por aqui os caras do Sedex usam blusa amarela...

2 Ah, o Q-chan é meio exagerado. Eu vivo gritando pela casa... não quer dizer que seja educado, mas as meninas as vezes fazem isso mesmo assim.

3 Me inspirei no primeiro episódio da nova temporada de The OC

4 Eu fiz uma redação igualzinha no meio do ano. Coincidência, né?

5 Convencido! nnU

N/A: Nhai.... eu sei que eu demorei pra caramba. Sabe como é, preguiça, bloqueio.... e antes que a Goddess me mate, ou me pergunte, eu já vou responder. O próximo capítulo de Amnésia eu vou colocar na semana que vem. Eu queria agradecer os comentários que a Kasumi, o Jo-kun, a Elfa Ju Bloom e alguém com o nick "/". E repito que o próximo capítulo só vem com reviews, viu? Bjos para todos.


	5. O início dos problemas

_**Capítulo 5- O Início dos Problemas**_

Eu não achei que a mudança física fosse afetar tanto os nossos sentimentos, o nosso modo de agir, ou pensar sobre algumas coisas. Achei que a mudança seria somente externa, e por isso achei também que a adaptação seria bem mais difícil, e que logo seríamos desmascarados, ou rotulados na escola, em vista de atitudes bem masculinas. Mas já faz quase uma semana que estamos desse jeito, e tudo corre bem.

Isso me lembra um caso engraçado que ocorreu anteontem, na aula de natação. Já deve estar meio óbvio o que aconteceu. Natação, caras em corpos de mulheres... Duo fez comentários indecentes a uma das garotas da outra sala, e foi bem difícil consertar. Aconteceu assim:

Seguindo os horários que nos foram dados, nos dirigimos para a piscina da escola. Uma piscina olímpica, com uma arquibancada perto de uma das laterais. Do lado oposto á arquibancada, ficavam os vestiários, e tínhamos que colocar os maiôs antes de encontrar com o professor. Pra começo de conversa, nós todos quase entramos no vestiário masculino. Foi por muito pouco que isso não aconteceu. No vestiário feminino, era difícil não lançar olhares para as presentes, já que as meninas se trocam umas na frente das outras. Mas isso ainda não foi o pior. Estávamos já na arquibancada, quando passou uma garota realmente muito bonita, e Duo assobiou para ela e disse bem alto "gostosa!". A menina olhou para onde estávamos sentadas, e Heero tentou ajeitar, dizendo que Duo estava tirando sarro do rapaz meio afeminado que passava por trás daquela garota, que não acreditou muito na desculpa, mas deixou passar. E Duo ficou sem sobremesa o dia inteiro por causa disso.

Bom, voltando a hoje, chegamos na escola mais cedo, porque já era hora de começarmos o nosso plano. Exatamente como Trowa preveu, Nielly, a filha do presidente da companhia, chegara mais cedo na escola. Já tínhamos tudo completamente arquitetado. Quando mais cedo terminássemos com isso, mais cedo voltaríamos ás nossas formas verdadeiras. Sabe, não parece grande coisa, mas eu sinto falta do meu antigo corpo. Cabelos longos são complicados de cuidar, unhas, então, nem se fala! Eu sofro com isso! Ok, ok, posso estar fazendo muito drama... mas... que é difícil é!

Bom... voltando a Nielly. Ela é uma garota calma, meiga, estudiosa... e o mais importante: inocente e ingênua o bastante para não nos desmascarar.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou Duo animado.

A menina levantou o olhar do livro à sua frente, encarando o americano. Abriu um sorriso tímido e disse um bom-dia bem baixinho.

Sentei-me em minha carteira costumeira e comecei a fingir mexer em minhas coisas. Abri minha agenda, meu estojo e um livro. Trowa e Wufei tinham ido até a biblioteca e Heero ficara na parte da frente do prédio, tentando se sociabilizar. Estranha atitude, não é mesmo? Não é comum ao "Soldado Perfeito", mas ele perdera uma aposta para Duo na noite anterior, o que permitiu a Duo aplicar-lhe um castigo. As vezes tenho dó de meu amigo japonês.

Mas voltado ao plano, Duo depositou suas coisas numa mesa, enquanto falava:

- Hey, você pode me dar uma ajuda nesses exercícios de matemática?

Ele olhou esperançoso para a menina. Ela corou um pouco e balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. O americano tirou um caderno de dentro da bolsa e se encaminhou para a mesa da menina, pegando durante o curto trajeto, com a mão livre, uma cadeira e a aproximando da mesa de Nielly. Virou a cadeira ao contrário, sentando-se com os braços cruzados sobre o encosto da cadeira, apoiando o queixo nos braços.

Enquanto ela lhe explicava calmamente um exercício que Duo, obviamente, tinha entendido de primeira, apesar de fingir não saber fazer, eu fazia anotações em minha agenda sobre o comportamento dela. Coisas que pudessem ser úteis para uma futura aproximação.

Aos poucos os outros alunos iam chegando, e a balbúrdia aumentava, dificultando a mim ouvir a conversa deles.

- Como é mesmo o seu nome? – perguntou a menina em dado momento, massageando as têmporas, mas sem demonstrar irritação

- Diana. – respondeu meu amigo prontamente

- Certo. Diana. Preste atenção. Se a2 a1 + q1, então a3 é igual a...?

Ãhn... a4?

- Olha, pelo visto você está com sérias dificuldades. Isso é o básico do básico do básico! Os professores já vão chegar, então... você pode ir à minha casa hoje a tarde e eu te explico tudo, t�?

- Uhum... er... eu posso levar uma amiga minha comigo. Ela também não está entendendo muito... é a Jin Mei, aquela chinesinha.

- Sei, sei... bom, então tudo bem.

Duo assentiu, pegou a cadeira e, devolvendo-a ao seu devido lugar, veio sentar-se ao meu lado.

- Fase 1 completa! – ele sussurrou

- Okay. Hoje na hora do almoço nos reuniremos na biblioteca para avisar aos outros e repassar a 2ª fase do plano. Ela concordou com o Wufei e tudo o mais?

- Yeap!

Fiz um rápido gesto afirmativo e me virei para a frente, a tempo de ver meus amigos entrando na sala. Senti meu coração bater mais rápido quando vi Trowa... isso estava ficando cada vez mais estranho.

Naquele dia nenhum de nós almoçou. Com a desculpa de uma pesquisa a fazer, fomos para a biblioteca, e ficamos a um canto, no meio dos livros, fingindo procurar alguma coisa, enquanto conversávamos a um tom quase inaudível.

- E então, Duo?

- O plano foi executado com perfeição, digna de você, Heero.

- Hn...

- Bom, mas... e aí? – perguntou Trowa

- E aí que eu e o Wuffy vamos hoje a tarde na casa da garota para estudar matemática. Progressões Geométricas... que burro não consegue fazer uma coisa tão simples!

- Só tem um probleminha... – disse o chinês, mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos lisos que estavam soltos, aparentemente mais preocupado com o seu problema, do que com o detestável apelido

Simplesmente olhamos diretamente para ele, esperando uma explicação.

- Eu... vou... sair com Treize esta tarde.

Wufei parecia extremamente sem jeito. Pelo visto ele não pretendia nos contar isso. Mas eu não entendo... estaria meu amigo simplesmente preocupado em manter as aparências de menina fútil que não pode dispensar um cara como Treize, ou... estaria interessado nele, e usava o plano como desculpa? Isso eu não sabia... mas Duo parecia não acreditar no que ouvira.

- O QUÊ? – gritou ele, recebendo um olhar assassino da bibliotecária

- Simples assim, Maxwell... ele me convidou para dar um passeio, e eu aceitei.

- Quando ele te convidou? – o americano ainda estava pasmo

- Ontem... o dr. O deu nosso telefone para ele, ele ligou, me convidou, e eu aceitei.

- Mas por que?

- Porque eu QUIS, Maxwell, simplesmente por isso!

- O Wuffy tá apaixonado! O Wuffy tá apaixonado! O Wuffy tá apaixonado! O Wuffy tá apaixonado!

- Cala a boca, Maxwell! – dizia ele irritado, meio tom mais alto

- Pare de fazer cena. – respondeu Heero friamente, dando um fim ao assunto

- Ora como vocês são chatos!

Antes que Duo pudesse continuar a reclamar, o sinal tocou, e nos dirigimos para a sala.

A professora de francês começou sua aula, e como eu sei francês muito bem modéstia a parte, deixei minha mente divagar sobre coisas banais e sem sentido por algum tempo. Casa, o jantar, minha família, meus tempos de guerra, as missões estranhas onde já me meti... até que isso me lembrou uma coisa. Se Wufei não iria com Duo, quem iria? Ainda bem que eu me lembrei disso. Peguei uma caneta que estava repousando em minha mesa e escrevi, no canto inferior da folha do meu caderno: "Psewi, ro Wufoa pom um olcelpse cem Tsoazo, quom así cem Due è ciri do Laonny?". Soou estranho? Pois eu escrevi em um código que uma vez aprendi lendo o diário das minhas irmãs. Todas elas escreviam com ele, e uma vez eu achei uma revista no quarto de uma delas que ensinava a escrever com ele. Chama-se Tenis Polar. É tão simples, que eu e os outros pilotos adotamos para nos comunicar. E o escolhemos pq ninguém vai suspeitar de um código ensinado numa revista, certo? Traduzindo, quer dizer: "Trowa, se Wufei tem um encontro com Treize, quem irá com Duo à casa de Nielly?". Rasguei discretamente o papel, dobrei e chamei Trowa com um "Pssiu". Quando a professora deu uma brecha, passei o papel a ele.

Não deu muito tempo, eu ouvi meu nome sendo chamado bem baixinho. Olhei para o lado e recebi um papel um pouco maior que o que eu tinha passado, escrito simplesmente "Quo pin vecô?", que quer dizer "Que tal você?". Na parte em branco da mesma folha, rabisquei rapidamente "Ou?" que quer dizer "Eu?". Logo recebi a resposta, que traduzindo de uma vez, dizia "Por que não?". Escrevi logo em baixo, ainda em código, "E por que sim?". A resposta de Trowa dizia: "Porque Heero é muito mal humorado e eu não sou bem o tipo sociável. Tenho certeza de que você fará amizade com ela muito mais rápido do que nós dois.". Eu coloquei "Mas... tem certeza?". Na hora em que eu estendi o papel para meu amigo pegar, a professora se virou.

- Muito bem senhoritas. O que estavam passando aí?

- Nada não. – respondi com a cara mais lavada e o sorriso mais inocente do mundo

Ela foi se aproximando e tomou o papel das mãos de Trowa.

- Bilhetinhosãhn? Bom, meninas, acho que vou ter que ler a fofoca para a sala toda.

Eu e o moreno trocamos um olhar cúmplice e tornamos a encarar a mulher, esperando que ela realmente lesse. Santo código! Dando uma olhada no que estava escrito antes de ler em voz alta, a robusta mulher fez a cara mais cômica de confusão que eu já vi.

- Do que se trata?

- Não consegue entender professora? É hebraico! – brinquei eu. E eu podia provar para ela que eu falava hebraico.

Considerando isso como um desaforo e um acato à autoridade, ela mandou-nos, eu e Trowa, para a diretoria. Foi melhor assim, pudemos continuar a nossa conversa pelos corredores.

- Bom, eu acho que você deveria ir em vez de mim. - falei

- Quatre, eu já te disse... eu não sou bom em fazer amizades.

Ótima hora para aprender!

- E precisamos conquistar a confiança dele. Eu não conseguiria fazer isso.

- Claro que conseguiria!

- Agradeço a sua confiança em mim, mas... de verdade, eu não sou bom nisso. Já você, com essa sua alegria contagiante, seu jeito espontâneo e bondoso, vai cativar a menina com rapidez.

Os elogios dele fizeram minhas fazes enrubescerem. Isso já acontecia antes, mas agora, parece que eu fiquei mais sensível a esse tipo de comentário. Ainda meio sem jeito, eu vi Trowa lançar-me um olhar de fazer derreter a Alaska. 1 Um dia eu ainda ia morrer de enfarto depois de um olhar desses. Dei um tapa mental em meu cérebro afetado. Desde quando eu me importava com o jeito com que meu amigo latino me olhava? Antes éramos dois homens, agora somos duas mulheres... será que isso faz alguma diferença para minha mente insana? Talvez o fato de olhar e ver uma mulher tenha alterado alguma coisa, pq meu cérebro não deve ter computado minha mudança física.

Ao chegarmos na sala da diretoria, vimos que não tinha ninguém.

- O que acha de dar um passeio?

Aceitei o convite, e fomos andando lado a lado pelos corredores, em silêncio. Trowa era de poucas palavras, mas eu gostava de sua companhia. Ás vezes ele expressava com um simples olhar, ou poucas palavras o que Duo com milhares delas não era capaz de dizer.

Ficamos assim até que o sinal bateu e voltamos para nossas salas, para ter as últimas duas aulas.

Lá pelas 16h daquela tarde, eu, Duo e Nielly estávamos saindo da escola e entrando na luxuosa limusine que nos esperava na porta do colégio.

A menina tinha os cabelos arruivados e lisos indo pouco abaixo do queixo. Possuía um franjinha simples meio desfiada, cobrindo-lhe a testa. Tinha olhos amendoados e grandes, com cílios curtos. A pele era bem clara e tinha as bochechas rosadas. Parecia a típica garota de família, tratada com mimos e cortesias, protegida da dura e fria realidade do mundo, assim como muitas que eu já conhecera antes de me tornar piloto.

Como ela era quietinha, Duo logo começou a puxar conversa, mas ela não fazia mais do que rir timidamente ou dizer curtas frases em resposta as perguntas de _minha amiga_. Quando chegamos à mansão onde ela morava, o motorista parou na porta e a abriu para nós sairmos do veículo. Um mordomo muito bem alinhado em um terno escuro e três ou quatro criadas em uniformes pretos e brancos estavam à nossa espera. Nielly cumprimentou todos cordialmente, e entregou suas coisas a uma das mulheres, enquanto outra pegou os meus materiais e os de Duo. O mordomo lhe deu um recado de sua avó, e uma outra criada perguntou se era pra levar um lanche para nós.

- Sim, por favor. Bolo de maçã e um chá quente. Lá na biblioteca.

Entramos na casa, que era muito bonita por sinal, e logo nos dirigimos à porta de vidro no canto esquerdo do hall de entrada, perto da escadaria de mármore. Era uma bela biblioteca. Eu tinha uma maior, mas essa era de bom tamanho. Tinha umas poltronas a um canto, com uma mesa entre elas, e um abajur, e a um outro canto havia uma mesa de madeira escura com algumas cadeiras. E foi para lá que nos dirigimos, sendo seguidos pelas criadas com os materiais. Será que a menina não podia carreg�-los por si própria? Pelo visto nos aproximarmos dela vai ser mais fácil do que o esperado. Nielly é muito boba!

Não há nada de mais a relatar desta tarde, que foi agradável. Estudamos, comemos, conversamos... é possível dizer que a menina realmente gostou de nós. E se ainda não confia totalmente, está próximo disso. Ela não deve ter muitas amigas chegadas, pois a ânsia que tinha de conhecer-nos e falar de sua própria vida deixava clara a solidão constante. Ponto positivo para nósé claro. Nos despedimos calorosamente quando o sol estava a se pôr e o motorista, a pedido e insistência da menina, nos levou em casa.

É, até que estávamos nos saindo muito bem como garotas. Nenhum fora muito grande, apesar de pequenos acontecimentos, e pelo visto a pouca convivência com minhas irmãs me ajudou bastante. Só faltava saber como nosso amigo chinês tinha se saído no encontro com Treize Kushrenada.

Não precisei esperar muito para saber, pois pouco depois de nós chegou o conversível vermelho. Eu estava na janela do meu quarto olhando o céu quase escuro, quando os dois chegaram. Ouvi o barulho do carro, e voltei minha atenção para eles. Não queria ser abelhudo 2, mas eu não achava que algo importante ia acontecer. Eu supunha que Wufei só tinha saído com o moreno para não estragar o plano, ou colocar-nos sob suspeita. Mas vi que me enganei quando presenciei-os trocando um beijo apaixonado. Isso me trouxe à mente uma conversa que tive com meu amigo a um tempo atrás. O chinês estava se apaixonando pelo comandante, mas achava que o amor seria impossível, e se punia por isso. Mentalmente, claro. Mas como ele entrou em séria depressão por causa disso, eu o dissuadi a esquecer esse amor. E tinha dado certo. No entanto... agora já não sei mais nada.

Como Trowa e Heero estavam ocupados na cozinha com os relatórios da missão e Duo estava no banho, eu fui recepcionar meu colega.

- E então, Wufei, como foi?

Ele na hora desfez o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios e conteve o suspiro, respondendo sério.

- Normal...

- Normal como... um passeio romântico...

- Claro que não!

- ... terminado em um beijo apaixonado?

A cara de espanto dele foi fenomenal! A melhor que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Ele tapou minha boca com a mão e olhou em volta para ver se ninguém havia escutado. Nada. Só então ele me soltou. Ajeitei meus cabelos e tomei-o pela mão, levando-o até o meu quarto e trancando a porta atrás de nós.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou ele baixinho e com pressa

Simplesmente apontei a janela.

Wufei fechou os olhos por um instante e sentou-se na minha cama. Puxei então a cadeira de minha escrivaninha e sentei-me à sua frente.

- Conte tudo, não esconda nada!

- Promete segredo?

- Absoluto- jurei

Então ele começou contando que saíram daqui e foram ao parque tomar um sorvete. Ficaram conversando, depois foram ao cinema, onde Treize o beijou. Tenho certeza de que depois desse beijo vieram outros, mas Wuffy não queria entrar em detalhes como esse. Depois do cinema foram tomar um café com bolinhos e vieram para cá.

- Mas por que? – perguntei no final da narrativa

- Hn?

- Você já não o tinha esquecido?

- Bom... er... na verdade, eu julguei que sim. Mas quando eu o vi naquele dia, senti meu coração bater mais rápido, e o sangue subir. E soube na hora que nunca tinha realmente o esquecido. Tinha somente parado de pensar nele, parado de sofrer. Quando ele começou a me paquerar e me chamou pra sair, achei que seria a hora ideal, uma chance única. Ele estava interessado em mim, e eu não podia negar que estava completamente apaixonado, desta vez sem o medo da rejeição por ser homem. Então eu aceitei, e deu no que deu.

- Você pretende contar a ele quem você é?

- Não por enquanto. Pode arruinar o plano. Pode arruinar o que ele sente por mim... não estou me preocupando com isso agora, afinal não acho que Treize é o tipo de cara que procura um relacionamento duradouro. Se, por acaso, quando a missão terminar e voltarmos a ser homens, nós ainda estivermos juntos, eu vou contar pra ele.

- Se não fosse pela segurança do plano, Chang, eu ia te obrigar a dizer a verdade.

- Mas... você não vai contar a ninguém não, né?

- Não. Esse é o nosso segredo. Daqui não sai, a menos que você me peça.

Meu amigo sorriu aliviado e deixou meu quarto. Essa mentira inocente ainda ia causar grandes problemas... não querendo agourar, mas... é o que eu acho.

1 Eu sei que é errado escrever com "k", mas eu acho mais bonitinho. É mania minha mesmo.

2 Abelhudo. Faz tempo que eu não ouço essa palavra. Só eu mesmo pra resgatar essas coisas do fundo do baú...

N/A: Felizmente meu capítulo anterior fez sucesso e o número de reviews cresceu bastante. Fiquei tão feliz! Eu agradeço de coração à Aryam, Dark Flower, Hotaru-chan, Zienma, Pipe, Shinigami, Stranger, Sango, Yue-chan, Amy Fowl, Jo-kun e Ilia-chan. Gente, mesmo, obrigada! Espero receber muitas reviews novamente, heim? Aceito dúvidas e sugestões tb! Prometo fazer o máximo para atender a todos. E críticas também são bem vindas. Apesar de doer um poucoé sempre bom para melhorar. Beijossss


	6. Castigo Feminino

_**Capítulo 6- O Castigo Feminino**_

_Capítulo dedicado à Ilia-chan, que tanto me pediu por ele e que me ajudou a driblar o Quick Edit. Thanks!_

Aff... por que será que nada parece dar certo hoje? Ontem, depois que Wufei deixou meu quarto, fiz meus trabalhos da escola, tomei um lanche leve e fui dormir. Nada de mais. Não entendo porque hoje tenha que estar tudo de pernas para o ar? Pra começar eu perdi a hora e, quando acordei, Trowa já estava de pé. Isso me deixou furioso. Eu gosto de ser o primeiro a acordar, para ter tempo de deixar tudo arrumado antes dos outros se levantarem. Fiquei tão mal-humorado, que acabei discutindo feio com Duo por causa do croissant que ele queria levar para a escola. Pra quê ele ia querer levar comida? Para comer escondido? Ora, dá um tempo, né?

Na hora em que estávamos indo para o colégio, Wufei começou a se desesperar porque tinha esquecido de pegar a gargantilha que ele costuma usar. Não consegui aguentar e disse:

— Ah, Wufei, deixa isso pra l�!

— Como assim? Eu preciso dela!

— Precisa por quê? Ela dá sorte? - ironizei

— Não é isso! É que eu gosto dela!

— Não seja infantil!

— Não sou infantil!

— Então não faça escândalo!

— Não estou fazendo!

Bufando de raiva, virei meu rosto. Por que ele sempre tinha que estar certo?

— Parem de fazer escândalo os dois. – disse Heero friamente

Senti meu sangue subir novamente, e quase comecei a gritar com o japonês. Mas aí parei e pensei... eu odeio discussões. Por que motivo, então, eu só tenho criado-as desde a hora em que me levantei? Isso nunca acontecera antes.

A raiva que eu sentia era tanta que dava até vontade de chorar. E eu não ia chorar. Por isso, fui chutando tudo o que encontrava pela frente no caminho ônibus – escola.

Logo no pátio encontramos Nielly, e eu tive que engolir minha frustração, para não arruinar o plano. Apresentamos Trowa, Wufei e Heero à ela e ficamos ali conversando até que tocou o sinal para a primeira aula.

Trabalhos manuais. Eu não sabia que até isso eles davam nas escolas (bem se vê que eu nunca freqüentei uma regularmente). E essa aula veio em muito boa hora, porque me ajudou a relaxar um bocado.

A escola tinha uma sala especial para aulas como essa, e para cozinhar também. Era grande, com bancadas largas de mármore, com todos os utensílios que poderíamos precisar em cima dele, bancos altos para podermos nos sentar, e a um canto tinha uma dúzia de forninhos. A professora nos ensinou a decorar potes com coisinhas feitas de biscuit. O mais hilário era ver Heero tentando fazer uma joaninha. Se um dia alguém me contasse que eu veria o Soldado Perfeito usando um uniforme colegial feminino, maquiado, com os cabelos arrumados, e moldados joaninhas em biscuit, eu iria mandar essa pessoa para um ótimo sanatório que eu conheço. Eu dei boas risadas com essa aula. Quando o sinal bateu, senti como se toda aquela raiva tivesse se esvaído junto com a farinha que Duo soprou na cara de Wufei.

Segunda aula: física. Essa era uma matéria que eu nunca gostara muito, mas que me fora bastante útil durante a guerra. A professora começou a chamar os nomes dos alunos para entregar uma atividade que tínhamos feito anteontem. Que acertasse o único exercício que ela tinha passado, estava livre da recuperação paralela. Fiquei tranqüilo. Era um exercícios incrivelmente fácil de ser feito. A simples aplicação de uma fórmula.

— Hina Yuy! – a professora chamou

Meu amigo se levantou, pegou a folha e se sentou.

E um nome atrás do outro, ela foi chamando os alunos da sala, passando por Trowa, Wufei e Nielly. Eu esperava, esperava, mas meu nome não era chamado. Ela deve ter deixado o melhor para o fim, para anunciar que eu descobrira um modo inovador de resolver aquela questão, ou coisa parecida. Só entrei em pânico quando a professora cruzou os braços sobre as folhas que ainda estavam em sua mesa e falou:

— Os demais, recuperação depois de amanhã às 16h15.

Fiquei parado, olhando para ela com cara de "eu não acredito".

— Karina Winner. – ela chamou

Absolutamente estupefato, eu me levantei e fui até a mesa dela.

— Querida, o que houve contigo? Um erro tão primário como este? Tens estado um tanto quando aérea em minhas aulas, hum?

Peguei minha folha e notei que eu só tinha invertido os sinais, por descuido, e isso arruinou todo o meu brilhante raciocínio.

— Espero te ver na recuperação amanhã.

O caramba que eu ia aparecer! Era humilhação demais para mim ter que me juntar aos baderneiros.

Tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi dar um sorriso falso para ela, antes de sentir as lágrimas arderem em meu olhos. Agora não dava mais para segurar. Até tentei limpar os primeiros filetes de água que desciam por meu rosto, mas eles voltavam a correr. Humilhado até mais do que eu podia suportar, amassei a folha, e, jogando-a no chão, saí correndo da sala de aula, indo direto para o banheiro.

Bati a porta com força e sentei-me sobre a tampa fechada do vaso, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Irado, soquei a parede ao meu lado com toda a minha força, entre lágrimas e soluços, gritando desesperadamente. Por quê eu? Por quê justo hoje?

Duo surgiu à minha frente do nada, e eu olhei para ele, esperando um abraço, ou palavras de consolo. Mas tudo o que eu senti foi um tapa voando em direção ao meu rosto.

— O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO, SEU IMBECIL? – ele disse, seu rosto transtornado de raiva

— O que você acha? Tô pilotando um MS, num tá vendo? – ironizei, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos

— SABIA QUE VOCÊ PODERIA TER POSTO TODO O PLANO A PERDER?

Isso me deixou com raiva novamente.

— COMO ASSIM?

— NÃO PODIA TER DEIXADO O SEU SHOWZINHO DE MENININHA HUMILHADA DE LADO?

— AQUILO NÃO FOI ENCENAÇÃO, SEU BAKA!

— AH, QUATRE, TENHA DÓ, NÉ?

— TENHA DÓ VOCÊ, QUE NÃO RESPEITA OS SENTIMENTOS ALHEIOS!

Trowa apareceu na porta do banheiro.

— DÁ PRA VOCÊS DOIS FALAREM MAIS BAIXO? METADE DA ESCOLA DEVE TER OUVIDO A DISCUSSÃO DE VOCÊS! – vociferou ele

Diante do ódio estampado nos olhos verde-esmeralda, eu abaixei minha cabeça, envergonhado de minha atitude. Mas Duo não.

— DANE-SE A ESCOLA! QUATRE QUASE COLOCOU TUDO A PERDER!

— CALE-SE! VOCÊ É QUE ESTÁ ARRUINANDO TUDO! QUERO VER VOCÊ SE EXPLICAR! AJA DE ACORDO!

Só quando Heero e Wufei apareceram ali no banheiro, exasperados, que Duo ficou quieto.

Preciso dizer o que aconteceu depois? Bom, tomamos três semanas de suspensão por gritar daquele jeito na escola, e por sair da sala de aula sem permissão. Pelo menos eu me livrei da recuperação de física.

Todo o caminho de volta para nossa casa, o japonês não proferiu uma única palavra. E eu ficava cada vez mais assustado com esse silêncio. Eu tinha certeza que ele ia explodir assim que estivéssemos em casa, longe de ouvidos alheios.

Íamos emburrados no ônibus. Cada um olhava para uma direção diferente, com as piores caras do mundo. E eu... bom, eu estava profundamente arrependido. Não do que eu fiz, claro. Mas do que aconteceu. Será que acabamos com o plano? O pai da Nielly vai descobrir, e seremos mortos da pior forma possível? Comecei a mexer meus pés nervosamente, de tão incomodado que eu estava.

Nunca o caminho até em casa me pareceu tão longo. A bela construção clara era mais do que convidativa, e foi um alívio avistá-la.

Trowa entrou primeiro, sendo seguido por Wufei, eu, Duo e, por último Heero, que bateu a porta com força, me fazendo estremecer.

— Vocês tem noção do que fizeram? – perguntou ele, entredentes

Silêncio total. A tensão era quase palpável.

— Piloto 04, seu comportamento foi lastimável. – quando ouvi-o me chamar desse modo, senti que ia chorar novamente. Não há coisa que me entristeça mais do que Heero agir como se não fôssemos mais do que soldados. Como se não fôssemos amigos. – Você foi treinado para não agir em função de seus sentimentos. Foi realmente uma decepção para mim. Achei que tivesse mais autocontrole.

Foram as únicas coisas que ele falou, antes de ir para seu quarto, e se trancar lá. Aquelas poucas palavras, mais o olhar de desprezo, me feriram mais do que se ele tivesse me batido, ou gritado comigo até ficar rouco. Um a um, os outros pilotos foram saindo da sala, com olhares cheios de rancor uns para os outros. E eu fiquei lá sozinho com a minha dor e a minha humilhação.

Quase uma semana se passou, e as coisas em casa não mudavam. Quando conversávamos, sempre saía briga. Discutimos mais do que em todos os anos que passamos juntos. Foi muito bom termos pego aquela suspensão, pois assim não colocamos nada em risco. Nielly conseguiu com a direção da escola o nosso telefone, e conversamos com ela algumas vezes naquela semana.

Eu estava na sala zapeando os canais atrás de algo para assistir, quando senti uma pontada muito forte pouco abaixo à minha barriga, na região do quadril. Passou rápido, mas poucos segundos depois veio outra, ainda mais forte. Eu ainda estava me contorcendo no sof�, e Duo apareceu descendo as escadas, todos assustado, com uma calcinha nas mãos. E... tinha sangue ali!

Em poucos segundos já estávamos os cinco ali reunidos. Primeiramente pensamos que ele estivesse machucado, mas Trowa contou que hoje pela manhã, quando acordara, os lençóis estavam com manchas de sangue também.

Será que isso era algo típico das garotas? Apavorados, nós entramos em sites femininos, e Wufei foi até a banca de jornal atrás de revistas femininas.

Horas mais tarde, e muita preocupação e desespero depois, descobrimos que se tratava de algo completamente normal no organismo feminino. E que acontecia uma vez ao mês. Descobrimos também o motivo de toda a nossa irritação: algo chamado TPM.

Eu e Heero fomos até a farmácia mais próxima comprar absorventes. Chegando l�, nos deparamos com um MONTE de marcas e tipos diferentes. Escolhemos uma, e pegamos todos os pacotes que estavam ali na prateleira. Pagamos, e voltamos para casa. Um problema a menos.

_N/A: Oi! Gente, eu sei que eu demorei, e o capítulo acabou ficando curtinho, mas... sabe como é, euzinha não costumo ter TPM muito forte então foi meio difícil escrever esse capítulo. Me inspirei na minha irmã e nas minhas amigas. Gostaria de agradecer à Stranger, Ilia-chan, Mayara, Goddess, Pipe, Dark Flower e Duo Maxwell pelos comentários maravilhosos. E espero mais reviews, heim?_

_E, ó, para todas as meninas que lêem minha fic, uma amiga minha me pediu para dar um aviso: não ignorem cólicas muito fortes, porque isso não é saudável. Procurem um ginecologista para ver se está tudo bem. Eu sei que é chato ficar falando esse tipo de coisa, mas... é preferível ouvir agora a ter problemas mais sérios no futuro, right?_


	7. Festas e Bebidas

__

Capítulo 7- Festa e Bebidas

Se eu estava pensando que a menstruação ia ser o nosso único problema, eu me enganara muito. Aliás, ando me enganando com uma série de coisas desde a fatídica manhã em que acordei e tinha virado uma garota. Mas meu mais recente engano foi quanto ao fato de que só teríamos que nos fazer de garotas na frente da Nielly. Detalhe não comentado é que alguns de nós ainda não perderam a mania de andar nus pela casa. Duo, Wufei e Trowa, para o delírio de meus olhos. Sim, já que resolvi admitir para mim mesmo o fato de estar apaixonado por Trowa. Não é algo de hoje, nem de quando deixei de me parecer com um homem, mas é um sentimento que cresce dentro de mim desde a época das guerras. Nunca imaginei que poderia sentir algo assim, tão forte. Só não entendo o porquê disso só ter vindo à tona agora. Até um tempo atrás eu conseguia esconder e fingir esquecer coisas que agora não consigo mais. É como se... como se as garotas tivessem uma resistência menor, sabe? Como se elas se rendessem mais facilmente ao que sentem, e eu, de tanto agir como uma, estou começando a pensar do mesmo modo.

Mas voltando ao tópico anterior, Heero já proibiu os três de andarem sem roupa por aí. É uma atitude extremamente masculina, e... vai que alguém entra aqui de surpresa? Ou vai que recebemos uma visita, e algum desavisado passa nu por ali? Ia ser extremamente constrangedor.

E voltando ao assunto antes desse, uma garota de nossa sala vai fazer seu aniversário numa boate, e chamou todo mundo. Conclusão: Nielly está morrendo de vontade de ir, mas disse que só vai se formos com ela. E para ela não se zangar conosco, teremos que ir. Duo está feliz da vida, já que adora esses lugares, mas eu não estou a fim não... Por mim, eu ficava em casa vendo TV ou lendo um livro. No entanto... tudo pela missão, certo? Não sou um bom piloto por ficar em casa descansando.

Temos exatamente uma semana antes da tal festa, e os dias parecem passar muito rápido, por menos que eu queira que isso aconteça.

Finalmente em casa! Hoje eu fiquei até mais tarde na escola com a Nielly para "tomar aulas" de física com ela. Tudo parte da missão, porque eu não preciso disso. Quer dizer, eu acho que não... Heero pensa diferente. Mas as estafantes três horas de estudo com aquela sonsa finalmente tinham acabado. Caramba! Aquela menina é um saco, como diria o Duo. Não tem assunto, não sabe de nada o que acontece além dos limites de seu quarto!

Aff... bom, tirando o molho de chaves da minha bolsa, abro a porta e me deparo com Treize e Wufei sentados no sofá lado a lado conversando alegremente. Uma repentina onde de inveja me assalta, vinda das profundezas de meu coração, numa região habitada somente pelo mais belo moreno de olhos verdes. Ou morena, né?

— Oi, gente!

Wufei ruborizou na hora, e Treize me cumprimentou:

— Boa tarde! Você é a...

— Karina.

— Muito prazer.

Ele piscou pra mim, me fazendo rir, e fui para meu quarto, deixando-os a sós. Depositei meus materiais escolares em minha escrivaninha e peguei um livro para ler, mas o fechei em seguida, sem paciência para isso.

— Hey, Qat! – chamou Duo, colocando a cabeça para dentro de meu quarto – Vou ao shopping comprar roupas para a festa da Clarisse, quer ir?

— Dois minutos que eu vou trocar de roupa, Duo.

Entre ficar em casa entediado e ir ao shopping, eu estava quase preferindo ficar em casa. Mas eu estava mesmo precisando de uma roupa para essa festa.

Tirei o uniforme da escola e coloquei uma saia azul clara que vai até o joelho e uma bata azul mais forte, com uma sandália rasteira. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto com uma fita e desci até o hall, onde Duo estava me esperando.

— Nós vamos de ônibus? – perguntei

— Nops. Vamos pegar o carro de Treize emprestado.

— Ele emprestou?

— Não, mas vai fazer isso agora mesmo.

A princípio não entendi, mas assim que vi que o comandante ainda estava com Wufei no sofá e o brilho safado nos olhos de meu amigo trançado, compreendi o plano.

Duo respirou fundo e entrou na sala com a cara mais inocente possível.

— Hey, Jin Me... – ele parou de repente, ao "perceber" Treize ali – O que ele está fazendo aqui?

— Ele veio me visitar, Diana querida. – respondeu o chinês, meio encabulado, meio raivoso

— Ah, mas... você se esqueceu que o seu pai só deixa você sair com homens depois dos 20 anos?

Eu tentava abafar minhas gargalhadas do outro lado do aposento, escondido atrás de uma planta e um móvel. Duo era muito cara-de-pau! E Wufei começou a ficar irritando com a intromissão.

— Maaaass... se o rapaz aí me emprestar o carro preu ir no shopping com o... a Karina – consertou ele rapidinho – eu prometo que finjo que não vi nada.

Achei que Wufei ia explodir! Sério mesmo! Mas Treize foi mais rápido e entregou as chaves na mão de Duo.

— Tem mais alguém em casa? – perguntou o homem, para evitar maiores contratempos com a aparição repentina de mais alguém.

— I don't think so... – Duo tem mania de falar coisas em inglês, mas quando percebeu que Treize não entendera, repetiu – Eu acho que não...

Wufei fez um tchauzinho com a mão, como um pedido mudo para que déssemos o fora o mais rápido possível. Puxei meu amigo pelo braço em direção à porta de entrada, trancando a porta atrás de mim.

— Viu? Eu disse que ia conseguir. – gabou-se ele

— Eu vi. Mas você viu a cara do Wufei? Ele vai te esganar quando Treize for embora.

Duo nem me respondeu. Entramos no conversível vermelho parado na porta da nossa casa e o americano logo deu a partida.

No primeiro farol que paramos, um carro prata com dois caras parou do nosso lado.

— Onde as gatinhas vão sozinhas? – perguntou um deles, alto, loiro e musculoso

— E é da sua conta? – retrucou Duo

— Ui! A moreninha aí é brava.

— Queria ver ela na cama... – comentou o outro sujeito, ruivo, não tão alto porém ainda mais bombado que o primeiro.

Os dois começaram a rir da própria piada imbecil, até que meu amigo sacou a arma que levava presa na perna. Ele apontou-a para dentro do carro prateado, fazendo os dois emudecerem de imediato.

— Calma, calma, donzela... guarda isso que era só brincadeira. – disse um deles, absolutamente apavorado

Nessa hora, o farol abriu, e eles aceleraram, desaparecendo de nossas vistas.

— Enlouqueceu, Duo?

— Não... é que eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso, sabia? Apontar uma arma para um civil que estivesse se achando o melhor, só para ver a reação.

— Pirado... você definitivamente não bate bem...

Ele só riu e continuou a dirigir em direção ao shopping.

— Posso entrar?

Termino de guardar o livro na estante e levanto o olhar para a porta, vendo ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Trowa parado ali.

— Claro! – respondi tentando firmar a voz

Ele usava uma blusa escura, de gola alta, tão justa que delineava todos os músculos bem definidos daquele peitoral maravilhoso. Vinha na minha direção, seu andar sensual me entorpecendo aos poucos. Só quando ele já estava bem próximo a mim, me toquei de que ele voltara à forma masculina.

— Trowa, como você...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar, ele me calou com um beijo suave. Tantas sensações me inundaram, que senti meus joelhos fraquejarem, e me agarrei ao móvel para não cair, sentindo os braços fortes de meu amado me segurando pelas costas. Passei meus braços por seu pescoço, e ele aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, sua língua explorando cada centímetro da minha boca, e deixando que eu fizesse o mesmo com ele.

Quando eu já estava quase sem fôlego, ele se afastou alguns centímetros de meu rosto, mas mantendo meu corpo colado ao dele, perfeitamente encaixado.

— Eu te amo, Quatre... Quatre... Quatre...

Ele repetia meu nome várias e várias vezes. Aos poucos, a cena diante de mim foi se dissolvendo, e me descobri deitado em minha cama, absolutamente sozinho. Mas uma coisa restava: Trowa chamava incessantemente por meu nome, só que ainda na forma feminina. Num impulso, peguei uma almofada que se encontrava ao alcance de minha mão para esconder um provável volume indiscreto em minha calça. Quando percebi meu erro, deixei a almofada de lado, torcendo para que o moreno não tivesse notado também.

— O que foi? – perguntei eu esfregando os olhos

— É melhor já se arrumar para a festa.

Fiz um movimento positivo com a cabeça. Pelo visto eu pegara no sono enquanto divagava sobre alguma coisa relacionada com alguma coisa. Não faz sentido, obviamente, já que eu não lembro sobre o que eu pensava. Mas isso realmente não importa mais, pois terei uma longa noite pela frente.

Tirei minhas roupas e entrei no banheiro anexo ao quarto. Tomei um banho demorado, e saí do chuveiro com os cabelos pingando. Uma segunda toalha foi necessária para secá-los, enquanto eu me decidia o que fazer com eles.

Para ser sincero, eu tinha pensando em usar essa noite como desculpa para me produzir o máximo possível e tentar fazer com que Trowa se interesse por mim. Será que daria certo? De qualquer forma, não custa tentar.

Abri o armário e peguei o vestido preto que eu e Duo havíamos escolhido no shopping. Lá conversamos bastante sobre essa festa, e fizemos um acordo de esquecer amores impossíveis. Apesar de eu nunca ter lhe contado sobre meus sentimentos por Trowa, ele sabe, assim como eu sei sobre os sentimentos dele por Heero (embora ele nunca tenha me dito nada). É como um segredo, um pacto mudo de nunca falar abertamente sobre esse assunto, e tentarmos nos ajudar. O garoto trançado sugeriu um visual mais dark, que iria chocar, mas ficaria legal, segundo ele, porque contrastaria com minha pele e cabelos claros.

O vestido era preto, feito de helanca, de mangas compridas, um decote grande (mas não muito exagerado a ponto de parecer vulgar) e redondo, justo até a cintura, onde ficava mais soltinho, indo mais ou menos até o meio da coxa, e com um detalhe de fitas vermelhas nas costas. (1) Simples, mas bonito.

Coloquei-o, vesti uma meia-calça arrastão preta, uma gargantilha de tecido preta, com um pingente prateado circular, brincos prateados, e botas de couro pretas, de cano alto. Faltava a maquiagem. Abri a porta do quarto e chamei por Duo, para que ele me ajudasse.

Em questão de segundos ele apareceu vestindo uma blusa vermelha regata de uma manga só, com um número "21" estampado em branco e a barra também em branco, uma calça jeans básica, um all star vermelho, uma munhequeira vermelha, amarela e preta, um boné vermelho na frente e azul escuro atrás, e brincos de borboleta. (2)

— Nossa, Qat... eu tinha certeza de que ia ficar muito legal em você!

Ele vinha com uma caixa em mãos, que abriu em cima da minha cama, revelando um quantidade absurda de maquiagem. Provavelmente havia uma interrogação pairando acima da minha cabeça, pois ele logo explicou:

— Peguei com a chata da Relena.

Ele passou uma base bem clara no meu rosto, e uma camada fina de pó, antes de passar o lápis preto em meus olhos. Eu ficava de costas para o espelho, de modo que eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como estava ficando. Depois de lápis, ele passou rímel preto, uma sombra prateada e um gloss brilhante.

— Voalá! – disse ele virando-me para o espelho.

A figura que eu contemplava podia ser qualquer um, menos eu. Mas não podia negar que estava muito bom.

— Adorei, Duo! – disse com entusiasmo. Eu ainda estava chocado, mas com certeza tinha adorado

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha, pegou as coisas, e falou:

— Vamos descer, então?

— Aham

Fomos até a sala, onde já se encontravam Trowa e Heero.

Trowa vestia uma blusa de lá com gola alta azul clara, uma jaqueta de couro preta, uma saia jeans curta, um cinto preto, uma boina branca de oxford e uma bota de couro preta por baixo da calça. Uma maquiagem básica, mas que o deixava lindo...

Heero por sua vez usava uma túnica vinho com decote em "V" que ia até pouco abaixo do quadril, um cinto fino prata na cintura, uma calça branca , e uma gargantilha de veludo vinho, bem fina. Botas bege, brincos pequenos e maquiagem pesada, como sempre.

Fiquei encantado ao ver que Trowa parecia meio... embasbacado com meu visual. Ninguém proferiu uma palavra, e logo Wufei apareceu, usando uma blusa pink de meia manga, transpassada, com um decote ousadíssimo, uma saia meio cinza até os joelhos, e sandálias beges de salto. Usava um colar de pérolas, e brincos de argolas floridas.

— Vamos, gente? – falou o chinês ao ouvir uma buzina

Saímos dali e entramos na limusine de Nielly, que estava esperando por nós.

Já eram quase duas da manhã e eu estava caindo de sono. Inexplicavelmente, ninguém parecia querer ir embora. Eu estava sentado, exausto, perto do bar, onde o movimento era menor. Havia dançado quase a noite toda com um garoto de nossa turma que pareceu subitamente interessado em mim. Mas ele havia ficado muito bêbado, e achei melhor me afastar dele. Nielly desaparecera, assim como meus amigos, os quais não vi a noite inteira.

Estava observando a multidão que dançava freneticamente naquele espaço, quando vi meu amigo americano se aproximar do balcão, e pedir algo para o _barman_. Assim que recebeu o copo, entornou-o de uma só vez. Ele parecia feliz. Pediu mais um para o homem.

Eu ia me aproximar para conversar, quando vi que Heero fora mais rápido e estava agora de frente para Duo.

— Quantos desse já tomou? – ele perguntou arrancando o copo da mão do outro

— Ah, Hee-chan, alguns! Hoje é dia de festa, não me perturba!

— E quanto à aquele cara bêbado que ainda te espera no andar de cima?

— Agora deu pra me vigiar, é?

— Alguém precisa tomar conta de você!

— Ora, ora... quer dizer que se importa, é?

Duo pousou o copo no balcão, e passou uma das mãos por trás do pescoço do japonês, aproximando-os consideravelmente.

— Óbvio que não! – respondeu ele, tentando manter a voz firme

O rapaz de olhos violeta aproximou-se ainda mais e sussurrou algo ao ouvido do outro, que eu não pude ouvir, e eu seguida beijou-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão, como se esperasse por esse momento a muito tempo. Não demorou muito e eles se separaram. Duo ia sair andando, mas meu outro amigo puxou-lhe pelo braço.

— Você está bêbado, Maxwell. Definitivamente bêbado. E vai para casa agora!

Mesmo sob os protestos, Heero arrastou-o para a porta da boate, provavelmente indo esperar um taxi.

Nesse momento me ocorreu que os outros já poderiam estar em casa, e só eu pensara em esperar por eles. Por sorte Nielly aparecera nesse exato momento, novamente resmungando que queria ir embora.

— Então vamos, oras! – falei.

Em dez minutos eu estava deitando no sofá macio da minha sala.

Aparentemente eu me equivocara, e nenhum deles estava em casa ainda. Só que eu precisava dormir, e com certeza não iria esperar por eles. Mandei um torpedo para o celular de Wufei dizendo somente "Estou em casa", para avisá-los, e ia até o banheiro escovar meus dentes par dormir, quando olhei-me no espelho e lembrei que deveria retirar a maquiagem antes. Abri o armarinho e procurei ali, mas não havia nada. Talvez no quarto de Duo houvesse um demaquilante.

Fui até lá, e comecei a olhar dentro das gavetas, até me lembrar que ele colocava produtos desse tipo no armário. No momento em que abri a porta, ouvi passos e, assustado, me meti dentro do armário, deixando apenas um fresta aberta para ver quem era.

Heero entrou com Duo nos braços, adormecido. Deitou-o na cama, cobriu-o, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

— É claro que eu me importo com você, baka.

O japonês depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios do garoto adormecido, e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu peguei o demaquilante e saí de fininho, já que não era da minha conta o que ocorrera ali.

Fui para o meu quarto, retirei a maquiagem, coloquei meu pijama e dormi.

Acordamos no dia seguinte lá pelas quatro da tarde. Todos nós sofríamos de uma ressaca enorme, até mesmo eu. Estávamos na cozinha, tomando uma xícara de café com panquecas quando a campainha tocou. Heero se levantou murmurando apenas um "Hn" e foi abrir a porta.

Ouvimos um agudo grito feminino vindo da sala, e fomos ver o que era.

Parada na porta, havia uma menina de longos cabelos castanho-claros que iam até o quadril, com finas mechas rosa-pink colorindo as madeixas, pele clara, olhos castanhos, magra e de estatura média. Ela vestia um blazer de moletinho azul céu, uma calça jeans com brocados coloridos, uma blusa branca de lã e tênis conga azul claro.

— Eu-não-acredito! Nem em meus sonhos esperei encontrar Heero Yuy assim! Por que você é Heero Yuy, certo? – ela dizia empolgada

— Hn

— Óbvio que é! – ela começou a bater palmas de tanta empolgação

Ela entrou na sala, e depositou uma grande bolsa tipo indiana no nosso sofá. Ajeitou o cabelo, e só então pareceu notar a nossa presença ali.

— Oiê! Vocês devem ser... – ela tirou um papel do bolso do blazer – Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei e Duo Maxwell, né?

Fiquei ainda mais confuso do que já estava, e, olhando para meus companheiros, percebi que eles entendiam tanto quanto eu daquela situação.

— Quem é você? – perguntou Trowa

— Ah, me desculpem! Esqueci de me apresentar! Sou Serennity LeFay (3), e vim aqui a mando dos doutores.

A garota continuava sorrindo, mas a névoa ainda não se dissipara em nossas mentes. Dava no mesmo. Ou até nos confundia ainda mais. Porque os doutores nos mandariam uma menina? E porque uma tão histérica? Será que eles achavam que não estávamos indo bem na missão e precisávamos de ajuda?

Heero foi o mais energético de todos nós.

— Explique-se.

Um olhar daqueles teria aterrorizado qualquer um, mas a tal garota não parecia nem um pouco abalada.

— Nhaa... por onde começar... sou sobrinha do doutor J, e a alguns meses descobri que ele e os outros estavam fazendo pesquisas para mudar o sexo das pessoas. Me interessei pelo assunto e ajudei-os a fazer tudo. Depois que os transformaram, meu tio me afastou do projeto, e eu fiquei sem saber de nada, até que encontrei fitas gravadas com todos os passos de vocês desde o dia da transformação. E devo dizer que eles não estão muito felizes com o desempenho de vocês.

— Como assim?

— Oras, Wuffy, você não tem sido convincentes o suficiente! E tem sido lentas demais! Já detém da confiança da filha do sujeito, porque não começam com o interrogatório? Ficam mais preocupados com o que outros vão pensar ou como vocês estão nesse novo corpo, que não levam a missão a sério! E eu estou aqui para colocar vocês na linha antes que seja muito tarde.

A tensão era palpável na sala de estar. Como aquela desconhecida conseguia das um sermão na gente sem tirar o sorriso do rosto? Ela estava mais feliz em nos ver, ou em criticar-nos como pilotos? Oras... odiei-a no mesmo instante. E olhando meus amigos, acho que pensam como eu.

— Não temos quartos. – disse eu

— Ah, isso não é problema. Posso dormir no quarto do Duo-love! – a menina deu uma piscadela, e pegou suas malas, subindo as escadas.

Eu costumo ter paciência com as pessoas, e não julgá-las logo de início, mas essa garota... ela não vai durar muito aqui em casa. Vamos chamar os cientistas, e dizer que não a queremos.

**(1) Eu não sabia o que dar pro Q-sama vestir, e achei que algo diferente seria legal, pra chocar o Trowa. E ontem eu recebi um catálogo de roupas, e lá tinha esse vestido, que eu achei que seria legal. **

**(2) Outra vez o meu catálogo. Ele me salvou, pq eu não tenho muita imaginação para roupas. E tem um monte de conjuntinhos fofos lá, que eu usei para vestir os garotos durante esse capítulo inteiro. Procurei pegar roupas que não fugissem muito da personalidade deles, mas foi difícil.**

**(3) Outro dia eu estava conversando com a Goddess-sama pelo MSN, e ela me sugeriu colocar uma garota na fic (eu mesma, ou alguém inventado) para dar uma ajuda pra eles, quando eles precisassem, tipo na situação da menstruação. Como o objetivo não é a menina (no caso eu mesma) ter um destaque muito grande, eu achei legal deixá-los odia-la um pouco, para que ela tenha que conquistar a confiança deles. Assim ela faz alguma coisa. **

_N/A: Eu sei que esse capítulo demorou bastante. Mas eu estava mais concentrada na minha outra fic (Meus Sentimentos), e deixei as outras um pouco de lado. Mas até o fim dessa semana quero atualizar Amnésia e quem sabe Horizonte Perdido. Peço mil desculpas pela demora. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Tentei dar um enfoque maior aos sentimentos dos outros pilotos, o que é bem difícil fazer sendo a fic em Quatre POV. O romance do Treize-kun e do Wuffy ainda vai dar muuito pano pra manga, assim como o do Duo-love com o Hee-chan. Esperem e verão! _

_Gostaria de agradecer às reviews de: Duo Maxwell, Menininha das Trevas, Mayara, Otaku-chan, Aryam, Lady Une, Youko Julia Yagami, Goddess of Death GW, SophieOswalddoidinha, Yuukii, Yume Sangai e Pipe. Muitíssimo obrigada, gente! São os comentários de vocês que me fazem continuar escrevendo. Não me lembro agora quem disse uma coisa que é mais do que certa: Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido. Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o próximo!_


	8. Começando o trabalho

**_ Capítulo 8- Começando o trabalho_**

Eu estava livre! Livre! Livre para usar meu cabelo do jeito que eu gosto, comer o que me interessa e fazer o que eu quiser na hora em que eu quiser. E sabem por quê?

— Tem certeza de que não vão precisar mais de mim? – perguntou a menina, parada em frente a um carro preto.

Realmente, ela fora de grande ajuda enquanto esteve aqui. A primeira impressão que nos causou não fora tão verdadeira, embora o humor de Serennity pela manhã não fosse o que se pode chamar de agradável, especialmente quando era acordada cedo.

Ela esteve aqui durante uma semana e meia, e nesse tempo, ajudou-nos a obter informações preciosíssimas com Nielly. Aprendemos bem mais sobre o comportamento feminino, o que foi de excelente ajuda. No entanto, ela nos mimava e nos perseguia um pouco demais. Além de acobertar vários encontros de Treize e "Jin Mei", o que muito desagradou Heero.

— Temos. – respondeu o japonês de forma imperativa

Ainda não se sabe quem denunciou a presença dela ali para os doutores, que logo mandaram vir buscá-la, mas tenho meus palpites.

Serennity entrou no carro e acenou para nós, antes do carro dobrar a esquina.

Nós cinco entramos em casa, e nos jogamos nos sofás. Meu olhar instantaneamente se dirigiu a Trowa, que estava sentado na poltrona de frente para mim. Como ele é bonito... não importa o que ele vista, sempre lhe cai bem. Ultimamente eu tenho tido algum trabalho com as minhas reações involuntárias, sabem? Me pego olhando fixamente para Trowa, admirando-o, suspirando sem um motivo aparente quando ele está por perto (mesmo quando está longe, isso acontece ás vezes). Definitivamente, eu estou apaixonado por ele. Meu único problema é: como será que ele reagiria a essa notícia? Além do mais, mesmo considerando as recentes mudanças de sexo, nós dois continuamos sendo de sexos iguais. Não creio que Trowa aprovaria um amor assim. Ele me parece ser tão... conservador.

— Pessoal, não que eu seja a favor disso, mas... nós ainda temos aula hoje, né? – comentou Duo

Céus eu tinha me esquecido! Eu estava tão bem, mergulhado em pensamentos sobre meu deus grego de olhos esmeralda que nem percebi que deveríamos ir à escola.

Subi rapidamente até meu quarto, troquei minha roupa pelo uniforme azul-claro, ajeitei rapidamente o cabelo e saí, com a maleta da escola nas mãos.

Em dez minutos, estávamos todos prontos. Havia pouquíssimo tempo para chegar à escola se não quiséssemos nos atrasar. Espero que o ônibus ao demore...

Qual não foi a minha surpresa (e a dos meus amigos também) ao ver o lustroso conversível vermelho de Treize Kushrenada parado na nossa porta.

— Querem carona? – ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Eu, Duo, Trowa e Heero olhamos para Wufei, que estava vermelho até a raiz do cabelo.

— Estávamos atrasadas, não? – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de entrar no carro, ocupando o lugar do passageiro, e ralhar baixinho com o rapaz.

Sem outra escolha, entramos no carro, e Treize nos levou em tempo até a escola. Com certeza fora de grande ajuda, mas Wufei enfrentaria um terrível interrogatório mais tarde. Creio que só eu saiba da história completa, do amor já existente do chinês pelo ex-comandante. E Wufei teria que explicar aos outros, se não quisesse ser tirado da missão por conduta imprópria.

Logo que entramos na sala de aula, vimos a figura quieta e um pouco apática de Nielly, sentada no mesmo lugar de sempre. Duo se aproximou rindo, ricocheteando a comprida trança em suas costas.

— Oi, Nielly! Como cê tá?

Ela olhou para nós e sorriu.

— Bem, Diana. E vocês?

Duo fez o "V" com os dedos, indicando que estávamos bem. Heero estava visivelmente irritado, mas pelo visto isso deveria ser ignorado.

— Vocês vão lá em casa hoje, né? – perguntou a garota.

Flashback

_ Alguns dias atrás, pela manhã._

_ — Bom dia, pessoal! – disse eu ao entrar na cozinha_

_ — Bom dia. – respondeu Trowa._

_ Wufei só me olhou e sorriu._

_ — Quatre, nós estávamos conversando sobre a menina e a missão. Eu e Trowa achamos que já dá pra começar as investigações no local. _

_ — E você e Duo serão de extrema importância. – completou o moreno de olhos verdes, me deliciando com o som de sua voz calma e controlada. Ainda outro dia eu estava imaginando como seria vê-lo completamente descontrolado. Eu tenho tido alguns problemas com sonhos, digamos... "perturbadores"_

_ — Certo._

_ — Você é a pessoa em quem ela mais confia. E Maxwell é o mais cara-de-pau. Então ele nos convida para passar a tarde na casa dela, e enquanto vocês dois a distraem, eu, Trowa e Heero vamos atrás de informações._

Fim do Flashback

E esse dia era hoje. Hoje que nossa missão chegaria ao fim, e provavelmente depois disso voltaremos às nossas antigas formas. Por que será que demoramos tanto? Voltar a sermos homens não era o que queríamos? De qualquer forma, o fato é que hoje tudo se ajeitará.

— Vamos sim. – responde Trowa, com um sorriso amigável, afastando a franja dos olhos.

— Que bom.

O professor entrou na sala, e a aula começou. História. Eu não gosto muito dessa matéria. E o professor não me ajuda muito, tornando a aula chata e maçante. Tentei prestar atenção nas palavras dele, mas acabei pegando no sono e só acordei com o sinal.

A professora da próxima aula chegou logo, e com ela, o inspetor de alunos.

— Nielly, o inspetor quer falar contigo um instante.

Nossa "amiga" fez que sim com a cabeça e acompanhou o sério inspetor para fora da sala de aula. Nem dez minutos depois, ela aparece de volta, guarda seus materiais e vai embora sem dizer uma só palavra. A srta. Meyer (nossa professora) já deveria estar sabendo de algo, porque não fez nem menção de pará-la. Um aviãozinho de papel escrito por Duo aterrissou em minha mesa.

"_O que será que houve?_"

Peguei discretamente uma caneta em meu estojo e respondi abaixo da pergunta dele:

"_Acho que devemos perguntar à professora se ela sabe de algo e, depois da aula, ir visitar Nielly._"

Redobrei o avião e, assim que a srta. Meyer virou-se para o quadro negro, lancei-o de volta para o americano. Em questão de segundos ele acenou positivamente para mim, e avisou aos outros.

Tem algo pior do que achar que a missão será um sucesso, mas quando você está a poucos metros da saída do local, o alarme ser acionado? Não, não tem. E embora nessa missão não haja um alarme a ser acionado, metaforicamente foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

— Desculpe tê-las feito esperar... – disse Nielly entrando na sala de visitas de sua mansão, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar.

Ela se sentou ao lado de Duo e deixou-se confortar por ele.

— Sabem, ainda nem acredito que ele esteja morto. Se não tivesse visto o corpo sendo levado pela polícia, acharia que é uma piada de muito mau gosto.

Heero inclinou-se para frente, apoiando o rosto na mão, e o braço na perna cruzada.

— E como isso aconteceu? – ele perguntou

— Ah, parece que foi com tiros. Meu pai andava tendo problemas no trabalho.

Senti a mão de Trowa sobre a minha. Seu dedo indicador discretamente sobre a palma da minha mão, batendo repetidas vezes (1). Uma mensagem em código Morse.

"_O pai dela pode ter saído da linha, e os sócios o mataram._"

Mais discretamente ainda, inverti as posições, deixando minha mão sobre a dele.

"_Ou se arrependido e tentado se entregar._" - respondi

"_Você e seu senso de justiça... Nunca consegue pensar mal das pessoas, não é?_"

"_Sabia que a mãe dela morreu num ataque de mobile suits à colônia onde eles moravam quando Nielly era pequena?_"

Trowa me olhou sem saber o que responder, e cruzou os braços, deixando claro que a conversa terminara ali. Melhor assim. Tanto porque poderiam descobrir e teríamos que mentir (o que não é legal fazer com uma pessoa que acabou de ter o pai assassinado), quando porque o contato com Trowa ia me fazer enrubescer. Tenho tentado me controlar, eu juro! Mas fica cada vez mais difícil. E fazer alguma coisa a respeito que envolva revelar algo a ele está fora de cogitação.

Uma criada apareceu na porta chamando a menina, e ela saiu por um momento da sala, fechando a porta de correr atrás de si.

— Caracas! – disse o americano, se levantando indignado, e começando a andar pela saleta e agitar os braços – Dá pra acreditar no azar que a gente tem? Temos que agir rápido, antes que alguém suma com as coisas dele.

Ouvimos uma discussão do lado de fora, e abrimos a porta para quer o que era. Três homens de terno e óculos escuros falavam com o mordomo da casa.

— Tarde demais. – comentou Heero.

— Podem ser só os caras da funerária, senhor pessimista. - rebateu meu alegre amigo trançado.

Entramos de novo na sala de estar, e ficamos ali comentando coisas triviais até Nielly voltar.

— Desculpem-me a demora. Tem gente demais aqui e o advogado ainda não chegou.

— Não se preocupe conosco. – disse com um sorriso. Me dava pena vê-la com tanta responsabilidade nos ombros. O mínimo que eu pudesse fazer para aliviá-la um pouco, já me deixaria melhor.

Ela sorriu de volta para mim e, ao som da campainha, pediu-nos desculpa e saiu novamente, dizendo para ficarmos à vontade.

— Essa é a hora.

Concordei com Wufei, e ele, Trowa e Heero, saíram sorrateiramente da sala, indo fazer o trabalho. Eu e Duo ficamos, para distrair Nielly, caso ela voltasse rápido demais.

— Então... – começou Duo, sentando-se ao meu lado. – conte-me tudo, não me esconda nada.

Ri da cara de acusação de meu amigo.

— Não há nada para se contar.

— Como não? – ele estreitou ainda mais os olhos, e aproximou o rosto do meu.

— Simplesmente não!

— Então um certo moreno de olhos verdes agora se chama "nada"?

Eu não ia cair na provocação. Isso era um jogo muito astuto, mas um jogo para dois.

— Não sei de quem você está falando. Mas e quanto a um japonês de olhos azul-cobalto, han?

— Não conheço ninguém...

— Ah, não? Bom, então devo ter imaginado um certo beijo numa certa boate.

As faces de Duo enrubesceram na hora. Ele não sabia que eu sabia, e eu queria desfrutar daquela sensação de superioridade. Depois que ouviu "beijo", ele congelou, e eu disse o resto de forma lenta, quase acusadora.

Mas o Shinigami não ia perder tão rápido. Olhou para os lados um pouco, desconversou mais um pouco, me provocou um pouco mais... e no final mudamos de assunto.

Não demorou muito e Duo estava falando sozinho, enquanto eu focava o olhar em algum ponto da sala e divagava sobre todos os recentes acontecimentos. Fui "acordado" pela porta de correr sendo aberta, e Nielly entrando.

— Onde estão Hina, Jin Mei e Trina?

— Foram até a cozinha tomar água. – respondeu o americano prontamente

Ela afundou numa poltrona. Parecia ainda mais frágil e apática do que hoje pela manhã. Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos amendoados, e eu sabia que nada do que eu dissesse poderia diminuir o sofrimento dela.

Assim que os outros chegaram, nos despedimos dela e voltamos para casa.

Só depois que a porta foi devidamente trancada atrás de nós, Heero falou:

— Tarde demais.

— Então... aqueles caras eram mesmo agentes?

— Não sabemos, Maxwell. – o chinês rodou os olhos, impaciente – Não temos como saber ao certo. Mas eu acho que eram. E levaram tudo o que poderia nos ser útil;

— Resumindo, estamos ferrados!

— E como vamos dizer aos doutores que fracassamos?

---------------------------------

(1) Como as meninas do She Spies fazem (seriado de espionagem do AXN)

N/A: O capítulo demorou, eu sei. Três meses é bastante tempo, mas eu estava de mal com essa fic e não conseguia escrevê-la. Mas, afinal, aqui está o capítulo, espero que tenham gostado.

Agradecimentos à Say-sama, Super Princess Aeka – Kagome, Pime-chan, Jo-kun, Many Lupin Nott, Uchiha Danielle, Ilia-chan, Dead Fairy, Duo Maxwell, MaiMai, Pipe e YumeSangai pelas reviews fofas.


	9. Declaração

**_Capítulo 9- Declaração_**

Ficamos parados ali na sala, olhando uns para os outros, esperando que alguém dissesse alguma coisa. Era uma situação complicada. Tinha-nos sido designada uma missão, e falhamos. Duo suspirou e falou, quebrando o incômodo silêncio:

— Não contamos.

— Como? – perguntou o chinês, indignado

— Simples assim, Wu-man. Ou alguém tem uma idéia melhor?

Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio, pensando. Definitivamente não seria _honesto_ ocultar esse fato dos doutores, mas, se pensarmos bem, não seria exatamente uma mentira, mas uma omissão. Eles não precisam saber que o homem que procurávamos foi assassinado em sua própria casa, e que todo e qualquer material sobre ele e sua relação com a produção ilegal de MSs foi levado embora. Será só uma questão de desenferrujarmos nossas habilidades de infiltração e pesquisa em servidores particulares (ou melhor, habilidades de Heero) e descobrirmos nomes de outras pessoas envolvidas. Daí até acharmos o que precisamos será um pulo, e sem maiores contratempos, se começarmos rápido, antes que o fulano seja completamente deletado dos bancos de dados (porque, obviamente, quem o matou, não vai deixar informações sobre ele pairando por aí, vai apagar o cara de vez).

— Sabem, a idéia do Duo até que é boa. – todos ficaram me olhando como se eu fosse louco por concordar com essa idéia, que a princípio parece absurda – Pensem bem... – e repeti para eles todo o meu raciocínio sobre ocultar.

— Estão vendo? Grande Qat! Só você para entender a genialidade do meu raciocínio.

— Mas... – Wufei não ia perder a chance de alfinetar um pouco – e aquela história de "posso correr e me esconder, mas eu nunca minto", heim?

— Você não ouviu o Quatre? Não é uma mentira propriamente dita, mas uma omissão. Ou você prefere telefonar agora para aqueles cinco malucos e dizer que falhamos? Eles podem, de raiva, não mudar a gente de volta para o normal!

— Se é que eles sabem como fazê-lo.

— Ai, Hee-chan, não fala uma coisa dessas! – Duo fez maquinalmente o sinal-da-cruz, sendo fuzilado instantaneamente pelo olhar mortal (1) do outro, por causa do uso indevido do apelido.

— Mas ele está certo. – disse Trowa, fazendo meu pobre coração se sobressaltar com o som repentino de sua voz. – No pouco em que falamos com eles desde que essa... – ele parou para procurar uma palavra adequada – loucura começou, só conseguimos perceber duas coisas: primeira, a transformação foi necessária para o melhor cumprimento da missão. E segundo: eles estão sendo perseguidos. Isso explica os barulhos estranhos e as ligações curtas. E quando a menina, Serennity, esteve aqui, esquecemos de perguntar isso a ela.

— Então... o plano fica esse?

— Acho que sim, loirinho. – respondeu-me o americano – É o melhor que temos no momento.

— Eu vou começar a trabalhar nisso agora, porque minutos podem ser preciosos numa situação assim. E quando terminar, eu e Barton trabalharemos na infiltração.

Senti uma pontinha de inveja de Heero, porque ele ia passar mais tempo com Trowa. Antigamente eu me preocuparia com isso, mas agora... sentimentos em relação ao belo moreno de olhos verdes se tornaram tão comuns que já nem dou tanta atenção a eles (no sentido de me preocupar com o fato de estar apaixonado por um amigo e companheiro de lutas, claro)

— E então, quando vocês já estiverem com tudo pronto, nos avisam e passam o que teremos de fazer. Enquanto isso, eu vou tomar um banho. – concluiu o americano, a trança balançando às suas costas antes de subir as escadas. – Ah! – ele se virou novamente para nós, antes de subir – E se os doutores ou a menina ligarem, digam simplesmente que "está tudo indo conforme o planejado".

— Planejado por nós, você quer dizer?

— Exatamente, Trowa!

— Ai, ai, você e a omissão, Maxwell...

— Hey, nem vem, Wu-man. Se não fosse por mim, vocês ainda estariam sem plano, se desesperando.

O chinês bufou, mas acabou concordando.

Heero foi para seu quarto pesquisar, Trowa foi ler um livro, Wufei foi fazer biscoitos e eu resolvi dormir. Algo me dizia que eu ia precisar estar muito bem descansado para os dias que viriam.

Dito e feito, naquela mesma noite eu fui cruelmente acordado pelo telefone tocando lá na sala. Mesmo dominado pela sonolência, consegui raciocinar o bastante para perceber que, se eu não fosse atender, ninguém o faria. Duo tem o sono pesado demais para acordar com o som de algo tão... obsoleto (pelo menos no meio da noite, concordem que é) como o telefone, Trowa e Heero ainda devem estar concentrados demais nos planos de invasão para se importarem, e Wufei simplesmente vai ignorar.

Procurei pelas minhas pantufas, calcei-as e saí correndo para atender o aparelho, que a cada toque parecia mais irritante.

— Alô? – perguntei, tentando inutilmente encobrir o tom sonolento

— Karina? – uma voz chorosa perguntou.

Por um instante eu me ouvi negando, mas meu cérebro bem treinado lembrou-se do "codinome" e respondeu afirmativamente.

— Oi, desculpa ligar a essa hora. É a Nielly.

Respirei fundo e perguntei, no tom mais cordial que consegui:

— O que houve, Nielly?

— Sabe o que é? Eu não consigo dormir... fico pensando em meu pai o tempo todo...

Eu estava pronto para fazer exatamente o que Duo faria naquela situação: dizer algo do tipo "boa noite, Nielly" em tom de deboche, desligar na cara dela e voltar a dormir, mas me lembrei de como eu me senti com a morte de meu próprio pai, e de como a presença de Trowa ao meu lado foi importante para que eu aceitasse o ocorrido e não afundasse na mais profunda depressão. A compaixão foi maior do que o sono, e eu perguntei:

— Quer que eu vá para aí te fazer companhia?

— Ah, não, não quero incomodar. Só queria conversar um pouco.

— Não, tudo bem. Eu já estou indo.

— Está bem...

Desliguei o aparelho, e voltei ao meu quarto. Vesti a primeira roupa que vi pela frente, escrevi um pequeno bilhete avisando onde eu estaria (que preguei na geladeira) e saí.

Peguei um táxi, e em pouco tempo eu estava parado em frente à enorme mansão. Um criado veio me receber.

— A senhorita Nielly a está esperando no quarto dela.

Assenti e segui uma criada que me recebeu no saguão de entrada me levou até lá. A menina estava sentada na espaçosa cama, encolhida, abraçando os joelhos, e levantou levemente a cabeça quando percebeu que eu estava ali.

— Obrigada por vir assim no meio da noite, Ka-chan. Eu posso...?

— Claro. – respondi, entendendo que ela iria me perguntar se podia chamar-me pelo apelido. – E não há de que.

— É estranho... parece que ele vai entrar pela porta a qualquer minuto, como ele fazia todos os dias. E saber que não vai... dá um aperto no coração...

— Sei como é...

— NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO SABE! – ela explodiu de repente, a expressão transfigurada de raiva. Será que ela está naquela época, que Serennity disse se chamar TPM? Eu, pelo menos, sofro terríveis inconstâncias de humor nesses dias. Ou simplesmente a dor seja o bastante para fazer isso com uma pessoa. – NINGUÉM SABE O QUE EU ESTOU PASSANDO, E MESMO ASSIM, SE MOSTRAM SEMPRE CONDESCENDENTES COMIGO! SÓ POR QUE MEU PAI ERA UM HOMEM IMPORTANTE? – ou a pressão imposta pelas outras pessoas, completei meu pensamento anterior.

— Mas, Nielly, eu nem...

Me aproximei dela, tocando seu ombro, ao que ela se esquivou, arisca.

— NÃO SE APROXIME! NÃO ME TOQUE!

Aprendi que nessas situações pode-se usar de dois artifícios. Deixa-se a pessoa sozinha, para que pense, ou grite do mesmo jeito, para causar impacto. Como, se eu usasse a primeira alternativa, ela poderia pensar que não me importo com ela, preferi a segunda.

— POR ALÁ, EU NEM CONHECIA O SEU PAI. NUNCA O VI, ATÉ HOJE DE TARDE! E SEI EXATAMENTE COMO SE SENTE! PERDI MEU PAI HÁ ALGUM TEMPO ATRÁS, E FOI UMA DOR QUE EU NÃO PODERIA ME ESQUECER TÃO RÁPIDO!

— Ka-chan... eu não sabia... – dera certo, afinal, ela se acalmara, e voltava a se aproximar de mim – me perdoe...

Conversamos por várias horas, nas quais ela alternou a histeria, raiva, tristeza e uma calma duvidosa. Já amanhecia quando resolvi que era hora de me despedir.

— Nielly, acho melhor eu ir pra casa... mais tarde temos aula, e eu não avisei as meninas que eu ia sair, elas podem ficar preocupadas.

Mentira, eu tinha deixado um bilhete. Mas aposto que nenhum deles ia percebê-lo.

Ela fez que sim, e me acompanhou até a porta.

— É, eu também preciso dormir. E muito obrigada por ter vindo. – ela sorriu

Retribui o gesto.

— Não se preocupe. Sempre que precisar, pode ligar para mim.

Eu não fazia idéia do quanto eu ia me arrepender dessas palavras nas noites seguintes.

Fui para casa, e cai direto na cama. Eu ainda tinha algum tempo, já que a aula só começa às 9h. Bom para Nielly, ela não vai à aula por toda a semana. Em menos de um minuto eu estava dormindo, e a coisa seguinte que eu ouvi foi Duo do meu lado, me cutucando.

— Hey, acorda, campeão! (2) O que aconteceu com o cara que sempre acorda cedo?

— Esse cara, Duo, - respondi totalmente sonolento – é agora uma garota, e teve que passar a noite toda confortando uma menina que acabou de perder o pai.

— O que? – ele perguntou, me empurrando sutilmente para o lado, e sentando-se na minha cama.

— Exatamente isso. Nielly me ligou de madrugada, dizendo que não conseguia dormir porque ainda estava assustada com a morte do pai. E o que eu fiz? Fui até a casa dela e ficamos conversando até o sol raiar. Engraçado, né?

Olhei para ele com uma expressão que eu sabia que acentuaria minhas olheiras e me faria parecer, além de insatisfeito, cansado. Eu nunca me importei em ajudar as pessoas (3), mas... eu estava cansado, e essa missão estava me deixando cada vez mais preocupado. Sem contar que, como mulher, minhas emoções afloram com uma facilidade muito maior, eu já falei.

— Deuses! Vou buscar um corretivo para você, Qat! Em questão de minutos damos um jeito nessas olheiras horrendas!

Ri da preocupação de Duo com a estética (provavelmente a vaidade evoluiu para uma ligeira futilidade na hora da mudança de sexo), e me deixei arrumar e maquiar. Eu poderia fazer aquilo sozinho, mas... oras, quem não gosta de um mimo de vez em quando, não?

- - - - - -

Eu estava exausto! Fechei a porta da sala atrás de mim, e desabei no sofá, cansado demais para sequer pensar em alguma coisa. Já fazia mais de uma semana que eu não dormia praticamente nada. Nas poucas tardes/noites em que Nielly não tem nenhum pesadelo ou sonho envolvendo o pai, ou não fica subitamente com saudades dele, ou então não sente o perfume dele pela casa e tem um ataque de choro, eu estive ocupado com a missão. Heero descobriu o nome de outras pessoas envolvidas, e onde ficavam os Mobile Suits. Estamos nos revezando para fazer reconhecimento de campo, já que a propriedade é uma velha fábrica abandonada, e engloba todos os três andares, mais alguns subterrâneos (segundo Wufei descobriu há dois dias), e em mais alguns dias, estaremos prontos para a infiltração. Será preciso um de nós lá dentro, para entender todos os esquemas e podermos finalmente passar para os doutores. E, quem sabe dessa vez, voltarmos a ser homens!

— E então, como foi lá? – Trowa pareceu das sombras, me assustando. – Desculpe.

Respirei fundo e, após ouvir o 'cléc' do gravador, contei detalhadamente para ele tudo o que tinha visto e/ou ouvido lá. Havíamos decidido que seria mais fácil gravar as coisas, ao invés de fazer relatórios formais, porque nenhum de nós tinha vontade de redigi-los o tempo todo. Então, quando as investigações chegassem ao fim, faríamos o relatório com tudo.

Quando cheguei ao fim, suspirei e fechei os olhos.

— Quer que eu te leve para o quarto?

Eu estava quase dizendo que podia ir sozinho, mas... por que não me aproveitar um pouquinho?

— Eu lhe seria imensamente agradecido.

Senti Trowa me pegar no colo e me levar escada acima, até meu quarto. Eu teria aproveitado aquele momento trinta vezes mais se meu amigo estivesse na forma masculina, mas... mesmo assim, eu gostei. No fundo, continuava sendo Trowa.

Não dormi nem 4 horas direito, e o telefone tocou. Antes mesmo de atender, eu já sabia quem era. Nielly.

— Ka-chan, você pode vir aqui, por favor? – eu tenho certeza de que, quando eu conseguisse dormir, teria pesadelos com aquela voz chorosa.

— Mas... por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Meu pai... um sonho... foi horrível! Ele queria me matar! Dizia que eu nunca fui boa filha...

— Estou indo.

Quando sai de casa, notei que a limusine de Nielly estava parada ali na frente, pronta para me levar até a Mansão.

Como das outras vezes, a menina estava no quarto. Cheguei lá e ela andava impaciente de um lado para o outro.

— Oh, Ka-chan, finalmente você chegou!

E então ela começou a contar o sonho, apenas uma mera variação dos outros tantos que eu já tinha ouvido naquela semana. Ouvi até o final, meus olhos quase se fechando de tanto sono.

— É tão bom conversar com você, Ka-chan! (4)

— Eu também gosto de conversar com você. – sorri para ela

Nielly sentou-se na beirada da cama (eu estava na cadeira da penteadeira, de frente para a cama) e ficou em silêncio por uns instantes.

— Karina... o que você pensa sobre homossexualismo?

A primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça: ela descobriu sobre Trowa. Bom, melhor assim. Eu me sentia culpado por ocultar isso dela, já que Nielly sempre fora tão transparente comigo.

— Bom... não tenho nada contra. Se esse for o modo que as pessoas acham para serem felizes.

Ela ficou quieta mais um pouco.

— Ka-chan... você tem sido tão boa comigo esses dias... eu... eu... eu não pude evitar, me apaixonei por você!

-----------------------------------------------

(1) sempre que eu penso nesse olhar mortal, me vem à mente a expressão em espanhol "mirada de la muerte"

(2) nem me perguntem de onde eu tirei isso. No dia em que eu descobrir, eu conto pra vocês...

(3) okay, a frase ficou ambígua, e eu não consegui mudá-la de forma a não ficar mais, então eu vou explicar. Não é no sentido de que o Q-sama não está nem aí para os problemas alheios, muito pelo contrário, ele nunca achou ruim ajudar os outros.

(4) a Nielly é uma pessoa muito problemática. Órfã de mãe desde pequena, foi sempre muito mimada pelo pai e pelos empregados, mas nunca teve amigos verdadeiros. Por isso ela abusa do termo "Ka-chan", usando ele repetidas vezes. Ela acha legal o som da expressão, e ter alguém que realmente se importa com ela, por isso talvez ela tenha se apaixonado pelo Quatre-chan... ou pela sua forma feminina, tanto faz.

-------------------------

N/A: Demorou um pouquinho, mas aqui está. Finalmente estou conseguindo colocar a fic nos eixos, e definir o que vai ser feito no futuro. Eu percebi que eu estava fazendo com essa fic o mesmo que eu tinha feito em uma outra fic minha (e que uma amiga tinha me puxado a orelha por causa disso): os capítulos não terem ligação um com o outro. Sabe, como se cada capítulo fosse uma parte independente da história? Por sorte eu percebi isso a tempo de corrigir.

Muitíssimo obrigada à MaiMai, Say-chan e Ilia-chan, por comentarem o capítulo anterior. Espero receber mais reviews dessa vez, heim? Nem que seja pra xingar. Eu gosto de receber críticas, para saber onde eu estou errando.

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
